Una Fatidica Prueba
by LauAkiko
Summary: "Mi amor... tan solo quiero que me mires una vez mas... No entres a ese mundo oscuro sin mi." NaokixKotoko. Lemon
1. Vacia

Personajes de Kaoru Tada.

* * *

Una Fatidica Prueba

Capítulo 1: Vacía

Tristeza… Creyó haber estado alejado de ese sentimiento por hacía ya mucho tiempo, y sin duda alguna, no contaba con que regresara de una manera tan insólita e inesperada. Y no por menos… trágica.

Siempre pensó que a pesar de las circunstancias más adversas que pudieran suscitarse, él debía mantener una compostura tranquila y de confianza en sí mismo para poder afrontar de una forma más efectiva cualquier problema, pero ni toda la frialdad de una vida lo había preparado para esto.

Kotoko estaba recostada en esa insípida cama de hospital con el cuerpo pálido y su cabello seco y sin vida; sin embargo, lo más triste acerca de su paupérrimo aspecto eran sus ojos, alguna vez tan llenos de amor e inocencia, hoy estaban prácticamente congelados. Condenados a mirar fijamente a un punto vacío en la ventana sin mostrar ningún ápice de vitalidad. Simplemente estaban abiertos por inercia. Estaba seguro que si dependiera de ella no los abriría jamás.

Naoki simplemente se limitaba a observarla también desde la silla de visitas de la habitación, pero esta era una ocasión diferente, ya que sus irises si mostraban sentimientos: Preocupación, angustia, desesperación… Quería salvar a Kotoko del profundo agujero negro en donde había caído, pero la misión resultaba infructuosa día tras día.

Pero su esposa se había dedicado a ignorarlo por completo, a él y al mundo. Aquel suceso horroroso había cambiado sus vidas para siempre, pero ella era la única que lo había vivido… sola.

Se sentía impotente por no haber estado a su lado, no haberla rescatado del inmenso dolor y la angustia que vivióen esos instantes, siendo arrancada de un atributo que solo guardaba para él. Ningún hombre era tan afortunado en la tierra, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta… Pero que tonto había sido…

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por el crujir de la perilla de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de un desventurado invitado más al silencioso espectáculo de horror que parecía ocupar lugar en aquel lugar.

Era Yukki, sereno y tranquilo como siempre, y aun así inmensamente agobiado por el miserable camino que su cunada había tenido que recorrer.

En esta ocasión, no venía solo, su joven y tímida pero risueña novia Konomi lo seguía llevando consigo al más grande tesoro de su vida, la pequeña pero inteligente imitación de su madre, Kotomi.

La niña de ahora 6 años miro a su progenitora una vez más sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro y de inmediato quiso llorar a más no poder, pero se contuvo. Característica que aprendió de su padre y de su tío. Limpio sus ojitos con los puños de sus manitas y se volteo hacia su madre una vez más encontrándola mirando como siempre hacia la ventana. Pasando a su padre de lado, Kotomi corrió hacia el lado que miraba Kotoko y la saludo alegremente.

- ¡Mama! ¿Cómo estas hoy?

A pesar de que Kotoko parecía no querer tener la mínima comunicación con nadie a su alrededor, su pequeña hija parecía ser el único ser viviente que lograba sacarle una expresión estos días…

- Mi-chan… -el único nombre existente en su vocabulario ahora-

- Que bueno, ya estas mejor… Mira lo que hicimos en la escuela hoy –le mostro una ilustración de animales, la cual al parecer había agradado a Kotoko- Por cierto, ¿sabías que Yoshida-kun me presto sus crayones el día de hoy? ¿Si lo recuerdas verdad?

La mujer no respondía con palabras, solo leves asentimientos daban fe de que su mente se encontraba en la habitación, y no perdida en el espacio.

- En fin, fíjate que me presto todos sus crayones pero yo realmente solo quería el marrón pero lo olvide en casa, pero de todas formas los acepte y luego dibujamos animales de granja y…

La animada historia que relataba Kotomi parecía desvanecerse en los oídos de su padre, quien una vez más dirigió su vista hacia su aún joven esposa, quien a pesar de su triste mirada, al parecer hacia un gran esfuerzo por escuchar a su hija.

- "_No todo está perdido…" _–pensó Naoki para sí mismo-

- Oni-chan… -lo saco Yukki de sus pensamientos-

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te gustaría ir a descansar a la casa al menos un rato?

- No, aquí estoy bien. Sera mejor que te lleves a Kotomi en unos momentos, a Kotoko le administran somníferos en la tarde y en la noche para que pueda conciliar el sueño, últimamente parece imposible que duerma.

- Disculpe por entrometerme –intervino Konomi- Pero tampoco es saludable para usted estar en el hospital tanto tiempo, si descansa adecuadamente, podrá cuidar mejor de Kotoko-san, Irie-san.

El comentario de su joven cunada le hizo gracia en el fondo, no por su contenido, sino por la formalidad con que aún le hablaba. Pero de todas maneras, no podía hacerle caso. Él no se permitiría dejar a Kotoko sola una vez más… Nunca más la dejaría desprotegida.

- Me temo que insistiré en quedarme, además tengo asuntos que atender aquí, dile a mi madre que no se preocupe tanto, Yukki.

- Como prefieras, oni-chan. –concluyo decepcionado el menor- Oye Mi-chan, deja que Konomi y yo saludemos a tu mama un momento ¿sí?

- Claro que si, oji-san, Konomi-chan, vengan. –Kotomi hizo un ademán para que se acercaran-

Los jóvenes fueron cautelosos, se posicionaron al lado de la cama y el primero en saludar fue Yukki.

- Kotoko, ¿cómo estas hoy? Espero no le hayas causado problemas a los doctores hoy –intento tratarla de la manera de siempre, quería a la Kotoko de antaño de vuelta-

- Espero que se sienta muy bien, Kotoko-san. Por cierto, le trajimos estas flores –dijo mostrando un ramo que venía cargando desde hacía un rato algo escondido, pero el cual mostraba señales de estar dañado- Pero, algunos pétalos se cayeron en el camino…

- Cielos, Konomi, eres muy torpe… -la reprendió Yukki-

- Lo lamento, Yukki-kun –expreso Konomi avergonzada-

Una vez más, Naoki sonrió internamente, su hermano y cunada le recordaban mucho a su esposa y el, cuando este la reganaba por su increíble torpeza y esta se disculpaba, aunque el carácter de Kotoko era mucho más activo que el de Konomi. Miro a su esposa para saber si esta había sentido al menos la misma nostalgia, pero para su desdicha, el rostro de Kotoko seguía tan frio y sin vida. Era un puñal atravesándole el pecho.

Yukki noto que Kotoko no planeaba responderle, simplemente tenía a Kotomi a su lado, acariciando la espalda de la niña suavemente. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo así por hoy.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos ya, antes de que oscurezca, aun debo dejar a Konomi en su casa. Mi-chan, es hora de irnos.

- Pero yo no quiero irme aun. Quiero quedarme con mi papa cuidando a mi mama.

- Kotomi, debes ir a descansar y hacer tus tareas. –le dijo su padre- Mañana puedes regresar con tu abuela.

- ¡No! –se negaba fervientemente- ¡No me iré! Me quedare con mama…

- Mi-chan, por favor –rogaba Konomi- tu mami debe descansar.

- ¡Ya les dije que no me iré! –se arrincono al pecho de apariencia inerte de su madre-

- Kotomi –elevo su tono de voz Naoki- deja tus caprichos, es hora de que te vayas a casa.

- ¡No quiero ir a casa! Porque cuando llegue allá –empezó a sollozar- Ni tu ni mama estarán allí, y los extraño mucho. –rompió finalmente en llanto-

Todos no tenían palabras que decir, Konomi se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de Yukki en sorpresa y dolor quien también estaba en la misma posición y Naoki, solo sentía que su alma se desgarraba. Su pequeño tesoro estaba también sufriendo las consecuencias de la tragedia de Kotoko y la ausencia que él se había dado de su casa para cuidarla, pero es que no podía dejarla sola, no podía hacerlo nunca más… Se acercó más a la cama y se arrodillo ante ella, Kotoko aún seguía inmóvil.

- Lamento no estar en casa, Kotomi. –se disculpó Naoki- Prometo estar contigo allá mañana, y sabes que lo que tu papa te promete es sagrado ¿cierto?

- Si –respondió la llorosa infante-

- Muy bien, entonces, es hora de que te despidas de mami.

- Yo no quiero, no…

- Adiós, Mi-chan –dijo Kotoko a duras penas con la voz muy baja- Te estaré esperando mañana.

La niña se volvió atónita ante las palabas de su madre, al igual que los demás.

- Esta bien, mama. Mañana vendré con la abuela, se pondrá muy feliz de verte. ¡Te amo mama! –la abrazo fuertemente-

Kotoko no podía corresponderle más que hundiendo su cabeza con la de su hija con el poco fervor que podía emular. Intentando transmitirle su amor. Kotomi finalmente bajo de la cama ayudada por su padre. Se dirigió hacia él.

- Recuerda tu promesa, papa. Te amo, papa –lo abrazo fuertemente-

- Jamás la olvidaría, cariño. Te amo mucho Kotomi. –no era dado a las palabras, pero su hija se merecía estas y más-

La pequeña fue hacia donde su tío y sostuvo su mano.

- Mañana regresaremos, oni-chan. Cuídate y cuida de Kotoko, por favor.

- Lo hare, gracias por venir, a ambos. –agradeció Naoki-

- La familia debe apoyarse siempre Irie-san. –dijo Konomi- Y como ustedes también son mi familia, siempre los apoyare.

- Gracias, Konomi.

- Bien, vámonos. Hasta mañana oni-chan. Adiós Kotoko. –esta solo levanto sus dedos para afirmar a la despedida-

Salieron de la habitación y una vez más Naoki quedo solo con su esposa, quien rápidamente se volteo hacia el otro lado de la ventana para continuar su ritual de ignorar al resto del mundo… O mejor dicho, a él. Aunque no debía sentirse así, estaba dolido por la forma en la que Kotoko ya no parecía querer determinarlo. Era como si lo hubiera sacado de su vida de una forma muy drástica. Pero si, todo había sido drástico.

La tarde se hacía más profunda y ya había llegado la hora de los medicamentos vespertinos de Kotoko para dormir. Una de las enfermeras del hospital llego a la habitación con todo lo necesario. Miro a Naoki con respeto y cautela y se dispuso a prepararlo todo para administrar la dosis.

- Muy bien, Kotoko, es hora de que duermas un poco. –introdujo la aguja en la vía central de Kotoko y la medicina se empezaba a esparcir por el suero llegando hasta su sangre-

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Kotoko empezó a quedarse dormida ya que era una droga muy fuerte. Naoki miraba todo en silencio, no le agradaba mucho la poderosa dosis, pero al menos resultaba ser efectiva.

La enfermera le pregunto

- Irie-sensei, ¿por qué no come algo? Ha estado aquí todo el día, Kotoko dormirá un largo rato.

- Creo que iré a ver a algunos pacientes para distraerme, y comeré un poco. –respondió-

- Como usted guste, Irie-sensei.

Naoki se puso su bata la cual se encontraba apoyada en la silla y salió de la habitación dando una última mirada a una durmiente Kotoko.

Durante el tiempo libre que encontró, trato a varios pacientes con casos leves en el área de emergencias y luego fue a la cafetería del hospital por algo que comer. Intentaba aclarar su mente lo más que podía. En este proceso, se había tomado 4 horas y ya había anochecido. Mientras terminaba su sándwich noto como alguien entraba en el lugar muy agitado, se trataba de Marina.

- ¡Irie-sensei! –le grito en cuanto lo vio- Lo he andado buscando, lo trate de llamar por el localizador, pero no me contesto…

- La batería esta baja, ¿qué sucede? –se levantó preocupado-

-¡Se trata… de Kotoko! –dijo alterada- ¡Se ha despertado de pronto y ha comenzado a gritar como loca! Moto-chan y Keita se quedaron con ella junto con varias enfermeras pero no logran tranquilizarla y…

Naoki no le dio tiempo a que le siguiera explicando y se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta la habitación de su esposa. En cuanto subió las escaleras y se acercó, noto como los gritos de Kotoko llenaban el pasillo, asustando a pacientes y enfermeras. Entro al cuarto y vio a la jefa de enfermeras, a Motoki, Kamogari y a Nishigaki-sensei tratando de sostenerla mientras se deshacía en sollozos y gritos.

-¡Kotoko! –llego él y la tomo por los dos hombros- ¡Cálmate! Mírame Kotoko… ¡Mírame!

Ella no parecía querer escucharlo, siguió gritando. Era desgarrador. Marina llego después de unos momentos quedándose en el marco de la puerta muy asustada junto con Tomoko.

El doctor Nishigaki administro un fuerte calmante a Kotoko también de acción rápida, había que calmarla de la forma más rápida y efectiva posible. Empezaba a dar resultado.

Antes de desvanecerse por completo, Kotoko susurraba:

-Irie-kun… ¿Por qué?... –finalmente perdió la conciencia en la cama, dejando que todos respiraran tranquilos-

Naoki no entendía sus palabras, pero comprendía el dolor detrás de ella, se había sentido desprotegida. Esa pesadilla la perseguía a toda hora, aterrándola hasta los huesos.

Keita arrastro a Motoki fuera de la habitación en conjunto con sus amigas, quienes al igual que ellos estaban muy perturbados por lo sucedido. Kotoko era parte del grupo, a pesar de su torpeza y constante incompetencia para muchas cosas, era muy querida para todos por su espíritu positivo y vibrante.

El joven doctor Irie también respiraba con dificultad, dejo a Kotoko en la cama e intento tranquilizarse el también.

- Nishigaki-sensei, ¿Qué ocurrió en mi ausencia?

- Al parecer los chicos estaban visitando a Kotoko por unos momentos y de repente ella despertó gritando. Supongo que fue producto de un muy mal sueño.

- Todo esto es un maldito mal sueño, no debí dejarla sola.

- Lo que acaba de pasar no fue tu culpa, Naoki. –persuadió el doctor- No te responsabilices por eso. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a descansar a tu casa? Aquí podemos cuidar de ella durante la noche. Yo tengo turno nocturno hoy.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, pero prefiero quedarme. Mañana iré a mi casa.

- Como quieras, solo debes cuidarte más, si no quieres enfermar también.

- Gracias, Nishigaki-sensei.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas, con permiso.

- Si, gracias.

Naoki cerró levemente la puerta y volvió a tomar asiento al lado de la cama de Kotoko. Se veía pálida e indefensa, asustada y llena de dolor. Era una imagen que no soportaba. A pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, él no se apartaría de su lado, ya no podía hacerlo, sino todos los temores de Kotoko le ganarían la batalla y en esta ocasión la llevarían a la muerte definitivamente.

No, él no podía permitir que eso ocurriera; un mundo sin Kotoko era demasiado oscuro y vacío para él. Ella debía vivir y ser la misma de antes. Tenía que ser fuerte y risueña, la joven que no se rendía tan fácilmente. Traer de vuelta a la que se convirtió en el amor de su vida.

Que tonto era, debió decírselo mucho antes, no esperar a que este hecho tan repulsivo ocurriera. Pero nunca más, el no permitiría por ningún motivo que su esposa pasara por la misma macabra situación.

Kotoko jamás volvería a ser brutalmente violada en su vida.

Continuara

* * *

Hola, pues este es mi primer fic de Itazura na Kiss y espero que les haya gustado la trama inicial. Si quieren saber cómo se desarrolla, manténgase pendientes del próximo capítulo. O diganme tambien si mejor no lo continuo. Y por favor, déjenme sus comentarios que son siempre apreciados. Ah y disculpen por algunas de las tildes, mi teclado no las tiene x ningún lado! Jeje y las q salen, las hago con autocorrección. También mencionar que en algún capitulo habrá contenido lemon y violento, para avisar a los lectores.

¡A los que vayan a leer esta historia, gracias de antemano!


	2. Pesadilla

Personajes de Kaoru Tada

* * *

Capitulo 2: Pesadilla.

_- "Cielos, debo apresurarme… Ya es muy tarde"_

Generalmente no pasaba a tan altas horas de la noche por ese callejón, pero el haber perdido el tren después de terminar la guardia en el hospital la había forzado a tomar ese camino.

- "_Rayos, no pude tomar el tren a tiempo y ahora estoy aquí, metida en este lugar tan extraño. Pero no puedo mostrarme nerviosa… O sino llamare la atención… Pero… eso no evita que tenga miedo… Como me gustaría que Irie-kun estuviera a mi lado ahora…_

Pero eso no hubiera pasado de todas formas, debido a que su esposo se encontraba de guardia nocturna y había sido enfático en la importancia de que de una vez por todas aprendiera adecuadamente a manejarse sola por las calles ya que no pudo agarrar el transporte adecuado para llegar a su casa. Recordó incluso sus palabras exactas en el teléfono:

- _"Asume las consecuencias de tus torpezas… Toma un taxi o camina a casa. No me llames más hasta que llegues a casa. Adiós."_

Ni siquiera había podido encontrar el bendito taxi… vaya que su suerte no era la mejor.

Kotoko entonces decidió seguir con su plan de pasar desapercibida por el lugar, el cual no reflejaba exactamente un ambiente de seguridad. No había mucha luz en las aceras y los negocios ya se encontraban cerrados. Los autos también parecían evitar el lugar, ya que ninguno circulaba por las desiertas calles. Lo único que escuchaba era el viento y algunos gatos en los techos. Pero no le quedaba otra alternativa que cruzar por allí. Solo faltaban unos cuantos metros más para poder llegar hacia un área más confiable la cual la llevaba directo hacia su vecindario.

Debía apresurarse más para llegar pronto a su hogar, probablemente, aunque fuera tarde, Kotomi la estaría esperando para escuchar uno de sus cientos favoritos, a pesar de que le agradara más que su padre los leyera. Era increíble lo mucho que la pequeña era apegada a su progenitor, y quitando el hecho de que siempre estuvieran debatiéndose en cual de las dos lo quería más, en el fondo se sentía feliz de ver que la niña fuera tan preciada para su esposo.

Su esposo… A pesar de que llevaban ya bastante tiempo juntos, a veces le parecía increíble que fuera la esposa de Naoki. Lo amaba igual o más que el primer día y no podía dejar de agradecer por su afortunada vida.

Al divagar tanto en su familia, no se había percatado del peligro que se acercaba a ella desde la oscuridad. Mientras caminaba pensando en sus seres queridos, no fue capaz de presentir a la persona que se posiciono pocos metros delante de ella, hasta un minuto después, cuando levanto la mirada y vio algo que le pareció aterrador.

Un hombre de complexión alta se erguía en frente suyo, vistiendo ropa de apariencia vieja pero no andrajosa. Un suéter café, y camisa y pantalón de tonalidad más oscura, no reparo en los zapatos o en nada más, ya que en ese momento el tipo había dicho algunas palabras.

- _"¿Pero qué hace… una mujer tan hermosa como usted en un lugar tan desagradable como este?" _–había preguntado-

No sabía que hacer, su cuerpo empezaba a quedarse estático, pero decidió no ponerse en evidencia e intento seguir caminando.

- _"No se preocupe, estoy bien" _–quería quitárselo de encima lo mas pronto posible y apurar el paso, su suegra debía estar preocupada-

- _"Yo la noto… algo asustada…" -_se interpuso en su camino el hombre- _"¿De verdad se encuentra usted bien?"_

_- "Ya le dije que si" –_declaró- _"Por favor, déjeme pasar"_

_- "¿Pero por qué tanta prisa? _–otro sujeto había aparecido detrás suyo- _"Nosotros podemos… acompañarla, señorita…" _–insinuaba con lascivia-

Estaba desconcertada y aterrada, pero no podía flaquear, tenia que ser valiente, como Irie-kun siempre le decía.

- _"Déjenme irme, por favor, de verdad necesito pasar…" –_intentaba abrirse paso entre ellos-

Pero la insistencia no parecía dar los resultados deseados; al contrario, los sujetos parecían más dados a continuar.

- "_¿No crees que estas siendo algo grosera, mujer? _–acoto uno con violencia, arrinconándola hacia una pared- _"Creo que hay que ensenarle modales a la perra, ¿verdad, amigo?"_

_- "Si, puede ser" _–respondió el otro desinteresadamente- "_Yo honestamente no estoy de humor, haz lo que quieras"_

Planeaban hacer algo macabro con ella, ¿pero qué? No podrían ser capaces de… No, eso no le podía estar sucediendo a ella.

- "_Por favor, no me hagan daño, pueden llevarse todo lo que tengo, mi celular, mi dinero, lo que quieran _–pedía frenéticamente- ¡_pero déjenme ir, se los suplico!_

_-"Suena tentador… pero… -_uno de ellos empezó a subir su mano vigorosamente por una de sus piernas, maldecía el haber vestido una enagua ese día- _Primero me gustaría divertirme contigo… Hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer tan delicada como tú" _

La desagradable extremidad se había abierto paso ahora en territorio prohibido, tocando su intimidad produciéndole asco y horror al mismo tiempo, esto mientras subía por su abdomen y torso amasando sus pechos fuertemente provocándole dolor.

- ¡_No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Irie-kun! _–grito desesperada el nombre de su esposo-

- _"Nadie vendrá a salvarte ahora…"_

Kotoko empezó a forcejear con aquel hombre tratando de liberarse de su agarre como pudiera lo cual parecía infructuoso.

- ¡_Maldita! ¡Quedate quieta! –_a continuación, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que la lanzo al suelo del callejón-

Antes de que la levantara, tiro una patada al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas justo en la espinilla e intento correr, pero sin poder avanzar ni dos metros, se percató de lo fuertemente sometida que fue hacia el duro pedazo de pavimento a manos del otro tipo.

- _"Si fuera tú, no haría eso… Lo pone de mal humor. Así que te recomiendo que te quedes quieta y no reclames"_

_- ¡Dame a la perra, dámela! _–bramo furioso el ebrio de ira atacante-

Cogió a Kotoko de los cabellos y la volvió a lanzar al piso, pateándola en el estómagocon vehemencia. La joven solo se limitaba a llorar y clamar el nombre de su amado…

Cuando parecía que se había detenido, fue sujetada y forzada hacia la pared. El criminal empezó a levantar su falda y bajo su ropa interior, luego creyó escuchar el sonido de una hebilla abrirse y un pantalón bajar al piso. Sabía lo que venía y rogaba porque se detuviera, pero la situación no parecía tener una salida favorable para ella…

Una punzada muy intensa de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando fue penetrada salvajemente por su parte trasera. Algo se había roto dentro de ella y era espantosamente tortuoso, mientras sentía la sangre correr en la herida de su rostro. Las embestidas aceleraron el paso y solo podía quedarse ahí impotente. La última de ellas vino acompañada por el placer del lascivo hombre quien aun recorría con sus palmas sus brazos y su cuello, el cual también había sido lamido durante la penetración.

Cuando creía que todo se había terminado, no sabía que aún le esperaba lo peor, siendo volteada y violada una vez más esta vez por adelante. La tortura parecía no tener fin… En cierto momento dejo de escuchar voces y solo fue capaz de sentir el momento en que cayó al suelo siendo abandonada en el oscuro sitio.

Las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro se habían detenido secando sus mejillas… Ya no era capaz de ver nada, solo sentía que un vacío la arrastraba hacia un lugar de fuego y desdén… Y su esposo no estaba ahí para ella… Su Irie-kun no había llegado a salvarla… Cuando ella había gritado su nombre… cuando gritaba su nombre…

* * *

La pesadilla se repetía todas las noches ahora, y el solo podía mirar impotentemente intentando, como todas las madrugadas, tranquilizarla lo mejor posible. Siempre despertaba abruptamente y llamando su nombre al final. Lo único que se le ocurría como razón para tal comportamiento era el que en sus sueños se revivía el horror todos los días. A raíz de estos ataques, Naoki había tomado la decisión de no permitirle más a Kotomi el visitar a su madre, por más doloroso que fuera, ya que no sabía en qué momento su esposa podría sufrir algún violento episodio.

Mientras salía de la habitación unos segundos para intentar recuperar el aire y la calma perdida durante los eventos anteriores sentándose en una silla cercana, el doctor Nishigaki se acercaba hacia él.

- Naoki, me gustaría comentarte algo importante.

- Si, dígame Nishigaki-sensei.

- Los ataques de Kotoko se están volviendo cada vez más frecuentes, y creo que este pabellón… ya no es la mejor opción para mantenerla hospitalizada

- Nishigaki-sensei, por favor… -sabia a lo que se refería-

- Naoki, lo siento, pero si esto continua, no me quedara más alternativa que ordenar su traslado al pabellón psiquiátrico.

Sabía que el estado en el que se encontraba su esposa ameritaba el que obligatoriamente estuviera recluida en ese lugar para tenerla en observación constante, pero si Kotoko terminaba allí, no se recuperaría jamás.

- Nishigaki-sensei, le pido paciencia, por favor –rogo Naoki- Sé que su condición no es la mejor, pero si la traslada a ese lugar, no mejorara, lo sé. Además no podrá ver a Kotomi en mucho tiempo y mi hija tampoco no puede pasar sin su madre por…

- Tu mismo fuiste el que decidiste prohibirle el regreso a tu pequeña a este lugar por su seguridad, y ahora me dices que…

- Es solo una medida temporal, Kotoko se recuperara, no necesita ser enviada a Psiquiatría…

- ¡Naoki, se racional! –alzo la voz el doctor- Mira, por el respeto y cariño que le tenemos a Kotoko, no solo yo, sino todos, aun no la mandare a esa área, pero un ataque más, y te prometo que personalmente dirigiré la cama hasta allá. Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, Naoki, pero a este punto ha llegado esta situación… Ahora discúlpame debo retirarme. –Nishigaki-sensei empezó a caminar hacia otro pasillo-

Racional… Ya incluso había perdido su fiel sentido de racionalidad. Aquel que lo había acompañado toda su vida, y se había desvanecido ante Kotoko. Eso siempre le pasaba, pero en lugar de entretenerlo como en anteriores situaciones, esta vez lo entristecía.

- _"No puedo permitirme el perder el control, debo permanecer sereno y firme. Por Kotoko" _–pensó-

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde el último ataque y Kotoko parecía mejorar levemente, lo cual alegraba a Naoki. Si todo progresaba bien, su mujer estaría muy pronto en su casa, y un nuevo proceso de recuperación iniciaría. Él tendría la paciencia para asimilar lo que viniera y no permitiría que su matrimonio se destruyera por eso.

El padre de Kotoko y sus padres la habían visitado en la mañana y a pesar de las siempre presentes lágrimas de su madre, podía considerar el tiempo que pasaron juntos como un éxito. Pero ese día aun le deparaba una sorpresa más.

Después de distraerse un rato haciendo rondas, decidió volver a checar brevemente a su esposa, cuando lo que no creía posible, sucedió.

Kotoko sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte, como siempre. Pero en esta ocasión no parecía tan perdida en el vacío. Naoki se sintió desubicado pero al mismo tiempo feliz de verla fuera de la cama.

- Kotoko –exclamo- ¿Cuándo te levantaste? ¿Por qué no llamaste a alguien para que te ayudara?

- No… lo necesite. –exhalo ella-

Finalmente, unas palabras hacia él. No las esperadas, pero era un comienzo.

- Me alegra saber que te pusiste de pie… Pero debes tomártelo con calma –se acercó cautelosamente a él sosteniendo su mano- Anda ven…

- ¿Dónde está Kotomi? –pregunto cortantemente ella sin moverse de su lugar-

Naoki no supo que responder por unos segundos.

- Esta en la casa, todos cuidan de ella, así que no tienes que preocuparte –respondió con la mayor dulzura que podía emitir-

- ¿Por qué no ha…venido? ¿se lo impediste?

- No, -dudo por un momento- pero mientras te sintieras mejor, decidí que mejor no regresara, pero ella volverá. Es más, ahora que estas mejor, le diré a mi madre que la traiga, ¿te parece?

Kotoko tenía la mirada baja y no lo miraba.

- Kotoko… -la llamo-

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Por qué que…?

- Sé que… no soy… muy lista… -Kotoko hacia un gran esfuerzo por hablar- Pero no… soy una… idiota por… completo.

- Kotoko, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas ahora? ¿Qué sucede? Puedes decírmelo… Puedes contar conmigo…

Al escuchar esta última frase, algo dentro de Kotoko estallo…

- Contar contigo… -susurro- ¿Y por qué…? ¿¡Por qué no estuviste allí! –grito- ¡Te llamaba, pero no apareciste! Y ahora… ahora… ¡ni siquiera puedo acercarme a Mi-chan! Porque… Porque…

- Kotoko –estaba anonadado- Tranquilízate, no es bueno que te exaltes así.

- ¡No es mi culpa! –el fervor y la desesperación en su voz eran potentes- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Quiero a mi hija, devuélvemela!

La aun joven mujer empujo a su esposo con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz y corrió hacia el baño de la habitación, encerrándose. Naoki cerró la puerta del cuarto para que nadie presenciara lo ocurrido y se dirigió a la entrada del baño.

- Kotoko, ¡abre la puerta! –toco e intento abrir, pero no lo logro- ¡Kotoko!

No le quedo más opción que forzar la entrada y derribar la puerta, sin tirarla al piso. Cuando ingreso, vio algo que jamás en su vida lo había perturbado tanto.

Probablemente una de las enfermeras descuidadamente había dejado instrumentos quirúrgicos en la habitación, ya que su esposa sostenía un escalpelo cerca de su muñeca derecha, acurrucada cerca del inodoro. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban rojos y acuosos.

Naoki hizo uso de toda la paciencia que poseía y se hinco levemente a su lado, tratando de calmarla. Si Nishigaki-sensei o alguien del personal de enfermería presenciaba esto, Kotoko iría directo al pabellón psiquiátrico.

- Kotoko… suelta eso… Suéltalo, por favor…

- Soy… una….amenaza… para Mi-Mi… -murmuraba ahogada en llanto-

- No, Kotoko, no lo eres… -le decía suavemente- Tu eres su mama…. Jamás lo serias. Suelta el escalpelo, te lo suplico. Dámelo.

- No quiero… -lloraba- vivir… así… No puedo más… -sollozaba con más fuerza-

Naoki se sorprendió a sí mismo una vez más, el encontrarse el también derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, las que limpio al instante. Necesitaba ser lo suficientemente para Kotoko.

- Podrás… Tú debes vivir. Por Kotomi… No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte protegido… pero ahora estaré siempre a tu lado. Tú tienes que vivir, y poco a poco –sostuvo sus manos delicadamente- recuperaremos nuestra felicidad. Por eso, te suplico que sueltes eso. No lo hagas, Kotoko.

Kotoko se rehusaba a soltarlo…

- Quiero… irme… a… casa… Irie-kun…. –finalmente, sus manos empezaban a ceder-

- Nos iremos a casa, te lo prometo.

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Naoki lanzo el objeto cortante lejos y de inmediato acuno en sus brazos a su esposa, quien lloraba copiosamente, aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía a su pecho. El solo acariciaba sus cabellos y su espalda con ternura y afecto.

El camino a recorrer iba a ser largo y lleno de obstáculos, mayores a los que habían enfrentado, pero debía ser optimista, al igual que ella siempre lo había sido. El ir a casa era el primer paso.

Pero los fatales hechos ocurridos aun no empezaban a surtir el mayor daño… Les faltaba por desmantelar aun lo peor…

Continuara

* * *

Muchas gracias a Favo de Mel, Luri22, San (amiga dl alma!), yevi08, lovely220, Acaeber y Ceeleste (no sabía que te gustara Itazura, q excelente!) x sus comen! Esto m impulsa a a continuar escribiendo.

Saludos para todas y bendiciones. Nos leemos!


	3. Agridulce

Personajes de Kaoru Tada

* * *

Capítulo 3: Agridulce

- Kotoko, me alegra ver que durante los últimos días has progresado bastante. Creo que si no hay problema, mañana mismo podrás irte a casa. –expresó Nishigaki-sensei con alegría-

Kotoko escuchaba silente sentada en su cama, su esposo a su lado al igual que sus inseparables amigos Marina, Tomoko, Motoki y Keita, quienes habían ido a visitarla esa tarde.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, Kotoko? ¡ Muy pronto podrás salir de aquí! –dijo Motoki efusivamente- Y lo mejor de todo es que podrás volver a hacerle la vida imposible a los pacientes… bueno, trabajar… -expreso entre risas, los demás también rieron-

- Moto-chan… -reprendió levemente Tomoko- No digas esas cosas…

- Yo que tú, Kotoko, -intervino Marina- No regresaría en un buen tiempo… Ya has estado mucho aquí, ¡Es hora de tomar vacaciones! Muy largas… Ir a la playa… de paseo en las aguas termales… ¡tantas opciones!

- Marina tiene toda la razón –afirmó Motoki- ¡Largas muy largas! ¿Te imaginas poder ir a una playa desierta, y encontrar a un guapo asistente?

- ¡Seria genial! ¿Moreno? ¿O tal vez rubio? –deliró Marina-

- ¿Por qué no ambos? -gritó Moto-chan de emoción juntando las manos con su amiga- ¡Siiiii!

- Ya dejen de decir tonterías –reprendió Keita- Kotoko, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

La pelirroja no les prestaba mucha atención, su mirada estaba caída y no parecía muy contenta con la posibilidad de regresar a su hogar. Naoki empezaba a tensarse, ya que si su esposa no mostraba señales de recuperación mental, Nishigaki-sensei retiraría la opción de permitirle el salir del centro médico lo cual sería contraproducentemente dañino para ella. Los jóvenes enfermeros notaron también como Kotoko no había hablado en mucho rato ya, y comenzaron a sentirse incomodos.

- Kotoko… -llamó Naoki-

La joven levantó la mirada y vio a los presentes. Decidió contestar para no levantar sospechas de alguna desmejora en su estado.

- Disculpen… En realidad, solo quiero ir a casa y descansar… -dijo levemente-

- Pues eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer –expresó Keita-

- Eso suena bien. Kotomi debe estar muy emocionada porque vuelves a casa, Kotoko-san –dijo Tomoko-

La mirada de Kotoko parecía emocionarse un poco más al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña hija. Esto traía calma al corazón de Naoki.

- Bueno chicos –se dirigió el doctor Nishigaki a los jóvenes enfermeros- Creo que es hora de que Kotoko descanse un poco para que mañana esté lista para partir. Nos veremos mañana Kotoko, Naoki. Descansen bien.

- Muchas Gracias, Nishigaki-sensei. –respondió Naoki acompañado de Kotoko-

- Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. Te dejamos descansar Kotoko, hasta mañana. Con permiso.

- ¿Nos vamos tan pronto? –se quejó Marina- Pero si no hay muchos pacientes y…

- ¡Marina! ¡Tomoko! Motoki! ¡Keita! ¿Dónde están? ¡Hay pacientes que atender! –gritó la jefa de enfermeras-

- Cielos… ¿y si nos escondemos aquí para que no nos encuentre? –propuso Motoki-

- ¡Buena idea, Moto-chan! –dijo Marina-

- Lo siento, pero si van a buscar un lugar de escape, que no sea aquí. Kotoko debe descansar. –pidió Naoki lo más amablemente que pudo, los demás lo miraron algo avergonzados-

- Irie-sensei tiene razón. –secundó Tomoko- Mejor nos vamos. Keita ayúdame a llevarme a estos dos –susurró a su compañero-

- Así es… Vendremos mañana a despedirte Kotoko. Disculpen las molestias. ¡Hasta mañana! –entre él y Tomoko empujaron a Motoki y Marina fuera de la habitación, quienes también se despidieron lo mejor que pudieron-

Naoki y Kotoko se quedaron una vez más solos en la habitación.

- Cielos… Sí que son un espectáculo… -se dijo Naoki- Kotoko, ¿cómo te sientes?

Ella no le respondía nuevamente. Era como si cada vez que estuvieran solos, Kotoko perdiera todas sus energías y se negara a tener una conversación con él. Pero él a su vez, se negaba a creerlo.

- Kotoko…

- Si nos iremos mañana a casa, ¿verdad? –preguntó dubitativa-

- Todo apunta a que así es. Nishigaki-sensei está muy complacido de ver tu mejoría así que creo que mañana podrás dormir en nuestra habitación…

La joven pareció alarmarse con dicha idea, Naoki se desconcertó ante la reacción de su esposa pero inmediatamente comprendió que la herida de Kotoko no se cerraría tan fácilmente, lo cual también lo hería a él.

- Lo lamento Kotoko… Cuando lleguemos a casa podemos hablar y…

- Mi-chan está en la escuela, por eso no ha venido, ¿cierto? –cambió el tema-

Naoki se desconcertó por unos instantes. Su esposa había desviado el tema drásticamente.

- Si, así es, Kotoko. Ahora que está en la escuela se encuentra muy entusiasmada por sus tareas y nuevos compañeros. Me da la impresión de que la ayuda a distraerse un poco, pero no por eso no signifique que no te extrañe. Mañana se pondrá muy feliz de verte. Oye, tengo una idea, -dijo para entusiasmar a su mujer- ¿no crees que sería una buena idea darle la sorpresa de tu regreso no solo a Kotomi, pero a toda la familia?

Realmente las ideas de este tipo no le eran muy innatas, pero en realidad quería animar a su esposa en cualquier forma que le fuera posible. Esta clase de planes siempre habían sido muy característicos de Kotoko… Tal vez podría funcionar…

Kotoko lo miro dudosa por unos segundos, pero trato de emular un rostro más amable para dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

- Está bien, supongo que es una buena idea.

Naoki se sintió más aliviado al observar una mejor disposición por parte de Kotoko, pero no solo eso, sino que también era prácticamente la primera vez en días que sonreía, aunque fuera un poco. Eso era señal de progreso.

- De acuerdo, está decidido entonces –dijo Naoki con serenidad- Todos estarán muy contentos de verte de regreso. Te extrañan mucho, y estoy seguro de que también los extrañas a ellos.

- Si… así es… -respondió-

El joven Irie aun resentía la falta de entusiasmo de Kotoko, pero bajo las circunstancias dadas, debía aprender a comprenderla… Aunque le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

…...

El camino durante el taxi se hizo más largo de lo esperado, no por haber cambiado de ruta, sino que el silencio que se apoderaba del pequeño espacio en el asiento trasero era tan profundo que se podría tocar. Kotoko miró por la ventana todo el camino mientras que Naoki no sabía exactamente que podría decir. Apreciaba los momentos tranquilos y silenciosos, pero era difícil aceptar el hecho de que su usualmente ruidosa compañera no emulara ningún sonido. La despedida en el hospital también había sido tranquila. Kotoko se veía renuente a tener mucho contacto con sus amigos y demás personal quien se presentó para despedirla. Naoki imaginaba que se trataba del cansancio.

- _"Cuando lleguemos a la casa mejorará…" _–pensaba-

Realmente eso quería creer…

Después de algunos minutos, por fin llegaron a su hogar. Aún no era medio día, pero Naoki calculaba que su madre ya debería haber terminado los deberes de la casa. Probablemente solo ella estaría en el hogar, esperando para recoger a Kotomi. Los demás por supuesto no se encontrarían, Yukki ocupado con sus estudios y su padre y el de Kotoko en el trabajo, aunque no tardarían mucho en enterarse. Su madre se encargaría de hacer escándalo de inmediato.

Naoki caminaba con la pequeña maleta de su esposa que a la vez llevaba un pequeño bolso. Se iba a dirigir hacia la entrada, pero las ahora inusuales palabras de Kotoko lo detuvieron.

- La extrañaba… Extrañaba mi casa… -expresó con mirada nostálgica-

- Es natural –respondió Naoki- Lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí, Kotoko. En nuestro hogar.

- Hogar…

El tono de voz de Kotoko denotaba una melancolía en lo absoluto propia de ella. Francamente Naoki aún no se acostumbraba para nada al cambio, pero los momentos que atravesaban eran difíciles y claramente no serían fáciles de borrar, para todos.

Kotoko empezó a subir la pequeña escalinata y luego de que Naoki abriera la puerta, entró. Se sentía mejor estando en un ambiente más familiar.

Tanto ella como su esposo removieron sus zapatos y esperaron unos segundos prudenciales antes de avisar que estaban en casa. Naoki tomó la iniciativa.

- Estamos en casa.

- ¡Bienvenido, Onii-chan! –respondió su madre desde la cocina, dirigiéndose a la entrada- ¿Has traído a al…? –se detuvo en ese instante al ver a su nuera- ¡Kotoko-chan! –exclamó con júbilo- ¿Pero có…?

La señora Irie se lanzó de inmediato hacia la joven abrazándola fuertemente. No le daba mucho espacio para respirar.

- ¡Kotoko-chan! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Has regresado a casa ¡A tu hogar!

- Si… Así parece… -la voz de Kotoko salía con pereza de sus labios-

Naoki y su madre intercambiaron miradas brevemente. El joven sabía que su esposa aún estaba indispuesta y su progenitora podría llegar a incomodarla más.

- ¿Por qué no llamas a los demás para que vengan, madre? Estoy seguro de que les gustara saber que estamos aquí…

- ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Debo llamar a todos! A papa, a Yukki, a tus amigos y tu padre Kotoko-chan, ¡Se pondrán muy felices de verte! ¡Haremos una reunión! -Noriko empezaba a emocionarse más allá de lo normal-

- Madre… Por favor no empieces… -expresó Naoki-

- Pero Onii-chan ¿qué cosas dices? ¡Esto es una gran celebración!

- Oka-san… -dijo de repente Kotoko- Por favor, no llames a nadie… Al menos… Nadie aparte de la familia.

Noriko no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿de verdad esta era Kotoko, la nuera que tanto quería? Le resultaba difícil de creer…

- Pero Kotoko-chan…

- Te lo pido como favor Oka-san, en realidad quisiera descansar un momento. Disculpen, con permiso. –Kotoko se retiró a su habitación-

- Kotoko-chan, espera…

- Madre. –Naoki elevó su tono de voz- Déjala tranquila, al menos por ahora.

- Onii-chan… No me gusta ver a Kotoko-chan así –expresó una angustiada Noriko-

- A mí tampoco me agrada, pero debemos esperar…

- Eso creo… Llamaré a Papá y a Aihara-san para que vengan y… ¡Oh! ¡Debo ir a recoger a Mi-chan a la escuela!

- Si quieres iré yo por ella, tu quédate a vigilar a Kotoko de acuerdo, pero no la molestes mucho.

- ¡Nunca la molesto! –reclamó indignada-

- Iré a avisarle a Kotoko

- De acuerdo, llamaré a tu padre de inmediato.

Naoki subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación que compartía con su mujer desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama, admirando fotografías familiares, sin duda eran mejores tiempos.

- Kotoko…

Empezó a notarse incómoda al estar sola en la habitación con él. Naoki estaba desconcertado.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si… ¿qué sucede?

- Iré a recoger a Kotomi a la escuela, no tardaré mucho

Los ojos de Kotoko brillaron brevemente

- ¿Irás por ella? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Bueno no lo sé, pensé que estabas cansada…

- Eso no importa, quiero ir contigo.

- Si te sientes bien, puedes ir, está bien.

- Gracias… Irie-kun…

Después de despedirse de su madre, ambos caminaron por las calles hacia la parada más cercana del metro. Naoki sentía que la distancia entre ambos crecía cada día más y empezaba a desesperarse internamente. Sabía que debía esperar, pero el tiempo parecía correr más rápido de lo que en realidad lo hacía.

- "_¿Hasta cuándo debo ser paciente? Kotoko… ¿Cuándo regresaremos a ser como antes?"_

Continuará

* * *

Me retrasé de forma titánica y me disculpo con aquellas que leían mi historia. Gracias a Favo de Mel, Luri 22, Lollipop, Fabi, Lady, San, Mrs Uchiha, Mizuky-chan, Kaoru240, Aiko Li, Larii, shinystar200 y todas las q hicieron y hacen de esta historia su favorita. Espero aun la puedan leer y nuevas lectoras también le den una ojeada y me den sus opiniones. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Bendiciones!


	4. Frustración

Personajes de Kaoru Tada

* * *

Capítulo 4: Frustración

No había en el mundo una niña más feliz que Irie Kotomi. Al menos eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Naoki al ver como su pequeña corrió hacia su madre en el momento en que la vio fuera de la entrada de la escuela. Y por supuesto, la felicidad de Kotoko era indescriptible; definitivamente un encuentro muy emotivo. Muchos de los niños y padres que se encontraban cerca del lugar observaban con incertidumbre la particular escena en donde madre e hija lloraban de alegría a más no poder, pero a Naoki eso poco le importaba. Sintió un espasmo de esperanza al ver a su esposa con una expresión que no tenía hacía mucho tiempo, y supo que el reunirla con Mi-chan era un paso en la dirección correcta.

- Mama, ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte fuera del hospital! ¡Ya podremos estar juntas! ¡Prometo no volver a pelear contigo jamás! –Clamaba inocentemente Kotomi-

- Así es Mi-chan, estaremos juntas en casa ahora. –Kotoko estaba feliz, pero su tono de voz era apagado y melancólico-

Naoki se sintió brevemente alarmado al notar que ni siquiera Kotomi podía traer de vuelta a la Kotoko de siempre, pero con el tiempo, la situación mejoraría y todo volvería a la normalidad… ¿cierto?

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a casa –interrumpió Naoki- Estoy seguro que mi madre ha preparado una cena deliciosa.

- Papa, ¿no podemos ir por un helado? Quiero comer un helado gigante de vainilla con mama, ¿tú quieres Mama?

- Lo que tú quieras Mi-chan –respondió Kotoko-

- Esta bien –respondió el joven- Vamos por uno, y luego a casa.

Caminaron hasta la heladería más próxima y compraron conos de vainilla y fresa para los tres, Kotomi estaba muy entusiasmada contándole a su madre todo acerca de sus proyectos escolares y sus amigos y ella escuchaba atentamente; sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba. ¿Por qué Kotoko no preguntaba nada en particular? Sólo dejaba que la niña hablara y hablara, pero no iniciaba una conversación, y en varias ocasiones, vio cómo sus ojos miraban a algún punto perdido en el espacio, para concentrarse rápidamente en su hija de nuevo.

Le preocupaba esta actitud sí, pero aún era pronto y sabía que el horror de la situación que había vivido no se iría por un tiempo, así que debía aprender a vivir con ello.

- Bueno, creo que ahora si es hora de ir a casa. Vámonos.

Kotoko tomó a la niña de la mano y emprendieron el camino, el cual resultó igual de incomodo que su estancia en la heladería.

Al llegar a casa, se percataron que Noriko había organizado un pequeño festín con la presencia de los respectivos familiares, Yukki y Konomi, y además, había invitado a Christine y Kinnouske. Definitivamente el tacto y la prudencia eran características que ella no conocía. Naoki se molestó no por la presencia de sus amigos, sino por que Kotoko estaba visiblemente incomoda con la situación.

- Que bueno que llegaron chicos, miren invite a Christine y Kinnouske y a Konomi también para tener una pequeña reunión. Le hubiera dicho a más personas, pero no tuve mucho tiempo.

- Madre –exclamó Naoki- Te dije que sólo familiares –dijo en un tono casi inaudible-

- Son cómo familia, y sé que a Kotoko-chan no le molesta, ¿verdad?

Kotoko no respondió y se limitó a seguir a Kotomi quién saludaba a los invitados. Noriko se sintió decepcionada.

- ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas Madre? –Reclamó el joven doctor en privado- Kotoko aún no está bien para recibir visitas.

- Sus amigos siempre la animan, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien. ¿Verdad? –Dudó por un momento-

- Honestamente, no lo sé. Fuiste imprudente de nuevo.

- Onii-chan…

- Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada. Solo espero que todo resulte bien.

Naoki estaba visiblemente molesto, ¿cómo era posible que a pesar de la situación su madre pudiera ser tan… irracional? Nunca lo entendería, pero ahora sólo podía confiar en que Kotoko no sufriera ningún ataque de histeria mientras se encontraba en presencia de otras personas.

Después de una comida algo tensa pero agradable todos volvieron a la sala a conversar por un rato más. Kotomi se había quedado profundamente dormida debido al cansancio y Noriko la llevó a su habitación, para lo cual Kotoko mostró interés, pero tuvo que quedarse en la sala con los invitados.

- Kotoko-san, una vez más, estamos muy felices de que ya estés en casa al lado de tu familia. –dijo Christine en su marcado acento inglés-

- Gracias Christine. –respondió en un tono algo apagado-

- Es cierto –afirmó Kinnouske- Es muy bueno que la familia se reúna de nuevo y puedan empezar de nuevo.

Las manos de Kotoko se retorcían en puños mientras Naoki la observaba temeroso. Todos en la sala lo habían notado y habían guardado silencio… uno muy incómodo. Para intentar romperlo, Kinnouske continuó con la conversación de la mejor manera posible.

- Oye Kotoko, deberías pasar pronto por el restaurante, he hecho bastantes mejoras al lugar y Chris y yo estamos pensando en implementar una sección de comida inglesa al menú, aunque yo no sé mucho del tema…

- _Don't worry_ Kinnouske –lo animó Chris- Todo va a salir bien. ¡Tú eres el más guapo y talentoso cocinero de todo Japón!

- Es cierto Kinnouske, -interrumpió el padre de Kotoko- Te has superado mucho, te felicito.

- Muchas gracias jefe. Desde hoy todos están invitados para que vayan el día que preparemos los primeros platillos. Oye Irie, a pesar de tener una vida ocupada de doctor, puedes pasar por el restaurante ese día ¿cierto?

- Muchas gracias Kinnouske –contestó Naoki- Si me es posible, asistiré.

- Kotoko-san, queremos que también nos acompañes, puedes llevar a Kotomi para que juegue con los niños, ¿qué te parece?

La nombrada seguía inmóvil con la mirada desviada al suelo, sosteniendo sus manos bruscamente con una clara expresión de incomodidad, la cual era claramente transmitida a los demás. Kotoko no respondió a la pregunta de la joven inglesa.

- Kotoko-san… -llamó Chris-

- Oye Kotoko –reprendió Naoki, ella alzó levemente la mirada- Chris te hizo una pregunta.

- Ah… Lo siento Chris… No te escuché. –respondió ella levemente-

- Cielos Kotoko, debes poner más atención. Entonces… ¿Irás al restaurante para la inauguración de nuestra cocina inglesa? –preguntó Kinnouske-

- Eh… Yo… No creo, Kin-chan, Chris, lo lamento mucho. –la expresión de Naoki al escuchar a su esposa se endureció-

- No te preocupes Kotoko-san… Ya habrá otra oportunidad. –respondió Chris con amabilidad-

- Nada de otra oportunidad, Chris. –replicó Kinnouske- Kotoko, te haría muy bien salir, no es bueno que te quedes aquí en casa. Sabemos que pasaste por un mal momento pero tú eres una persona fuerte y es momento de salir adelante ¿no crees?

La sala quedo en silencio aguardando una respuesta. A pesar de que Naoki hubiera considerado a Kinnouske inoportuno en estas ocasiones, tenía un punto a su favor, pero no estaba seguro de que tan efectiva podría ser su charla, Kotoko se había vuelto algo impredecible, lo cual era algo que él no manejaba nada bien dado que no era una característica que la describiera en lo absoluto.

Kotoko simplemente permanecía en silencio, mirando la alfombra bajo sus pies sin el mayor impulso de dar alguna contestación, ya fuera positiva o negativa, Kinnouske vio esto como una oportunidad de continuar con su pequeño discurso.

- Cómo te lo dije antes, sé que por lo que pasaste debió ser espantoso, pero estoy seguro que te recuperaras muy pronto, siempre has sido una gran luchadora Kotoko, y debes ver esto… como si no fuera nada. Si, como algo que nunca pasó.

- "_Kinnouske estúpido" _–pensó Naoki- "_Cómo puede pensar algo así…" _–prefirió guardarse su opinión para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias, poco sabía del momento que aguardaba a su familia e invitados.

- ¿Nada sucedió? –inmutó Kotoko de pronto- ¿Debo pretender que nada pasó? –la expresión de Kotoko estaba totalmente endurecida. Cercanos y conocidos estaban impactados.

- Kotoko –murmuraba un incómodo Kinnouske-

- Kotoko-san, eso no fue lo que Kinnouske quiso expresar –trataba Chris de arreglar el desliz de su esposo- estoy segura que…

- ¿Segura de qué? ¿De que lo que acaba de decir Kin-chan es una completa estupidez? –vociferó la pelirroja-

- Kotoko, por favor –intentó calmarla Naoki- Tranquilízate.

- No estoy alterada, -expresó Kotoko fríamente- Es solo que me sorprende cuan frustrante debe ser para Chris el tener que tratar de reparar las idioteces que dice Kinnouske en voz alta, porque si Kinnouske, nunca imaginé que tuvieras el coraje de decir algo como "pretende que nada pasó" Pues adivina, ¡si pasó! Si fui violada en un callejón y abandonada a mi suerte peor que a un perro callejero. Así que te aconsejo para el futuro que te abstengas de hacer comentarios tan poco inteligentes, aunque claro, eso sería imposible dado el nivel de estupidez que tienes, imagino que es peor que el de cualquiera. Ahora discúlpenme, pero debo retirarme, me siento algo cansada y poco interesada en permanecer aquí. Buenas noches.

Kotoko dejó la pequeña sala y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de arriba dejando a los espectadores de su inesperada obra más que sorprendidos. Noriko había perdido el habla junto a su marido mientras que Chris y Kinnouske no estaban conformes con lo sucedido, el chico se sintió insultado mientras que Chris sufría de vergüenza crónica.

- Discúlpanos Naoki, no quisimos ser groseros con Kotoko. –se disculpó la joven inglesa-

Naoki aún no salía de su asombro, pero logró escuchar las palabras de la que alguna vez fue su prometida.

- No Chris, no tienes que disculparte. –su respuesta era distante- Disculpen, debo retirarme, hablaré con ella. Lo lamento mucho, en serio, con permiso.

Naoki se dirigió al segundo piso dejando a todos atrás, Yukki se disculpó con todos los invitados y decidió a acompañarlos a la salida, aprovechando el dejar a una perpleja Konomi a su hogar. Shigeki consolaba a su pobre esposa quien se lamentaba profundamente por el dolor de su nieta, procediendo luego a levantar los restos de tan ahora mediocre escenario.

Por su parte, Naoki intentó buscar a su esposa, encontrándola en el baño preparándose para dormir, e increíblemente no se veía mayormente trastornada por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, miraba fijamente su reflejo en el tocador del baño.

- ¿Qué… demonios fue todo eso, Kotoko? –preguntó consternado-

La mirada irascible que le brindó su esposa de vuelta lo hizo llegar a una sola conclusión: El infierno que estaba viviendo, apenas se estaba manifestando.

Continuará

* * *

A pesar de que hace tiempo no actualizo, quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar un comentario después de mi última actualización: Thalitez, Princess Rei of Mars, Magaly cherry, AdriSofy, 89cheshire y Lorena. Y por supuesto a quienes siguieron mi historia antes y como decía anteriormente, a quienes la han ojeado, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que este capítulo les guste, la inspiración para esta historia ha decaído un poco jejeje. Gracias nuevamente. ¡Bendiciones!


	5. Llanto

Personajes de Kaoru Tada

Capítulo 4: Llanto

El clima se volvía más frío de lo normal.

- "_Los meteorólogos reportan que las condiciones climáticas frías se mantendrán por las siguientes dos semanas. Las tormentas de nieve continuarán precipitándose en la ciudad durante este tiempo" _

- Era de esperarse. –Murmuró Naoki a la nada-

Usualmente la ciudad era un atestado manto blanco de gente el cual no le producía ningún interés. Sin embargo, extrañamente todo aquel atiborrado ambiente le parecía más tranquilo, más familiar.

La necesidad de poner sus ideas en orden era persistente y la única solución que pudo encontrar fue distraerse en medio del ajetreado curso de las calles. Irónico encontrar tranquilidad en medio del desorden.

Pero aquello lo hacía recordar mejores momentos, mejores momentos con Kotoko. La que era, y la que quería que volviera a ser.

Divagando sin rumbo, se encontró en un pequeño parque, y sentándose en una banca, se dijo que lo mejor era repasar cada hecho con todo detalle, para intentar borrarlo de su memoria.

_- "Eres un miserable…" _-las palabras gritaban en su mente- _"Eres un miserable…"_

Naoki no podía entender por qué Kotoko empezó su conversación con esa frase.

- "_¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que te he hecho?" _

Silencio

- _"Sé que la situación que viviste fue espantosa, y que has sufrido bastante, pero debes comprender, ¡También nosotros sufrimos! Tu hija se pregunta por qué tu mirada es tan distante, mi madre llora todas las noches tratando de encontrar a su hija perdida, tu padre no puede reconocer lo que ha pasado, Yukki no tiene una hermana con quien discutir, ¡y yo ya no tengo una esposa a la cual pueda amar libremente! ¡No me permites ni acercarme a ti!" _

Desesperación

- _"Lo que dijo Kinnouske estuvo mal e inapropiado, es cierto. Pero también debes comprender que tenemos que salir adelante. ¡Es difícil, pero tienes que aceptarlo y salir adelante! ¡No podemos todos vivir arrastrados en tu locura!"_

Resentimiento

- _"No te quedes callada… ¡Di algo, maldición!"_

Espera

_-_ _"No es difícil…" "Llama a las cosas por su nombre, Naoki"_

_- "¿A qué te refieres?"_

_- "Mi "situación" se llama violación. Fui atacada por dos hombres en un callejón hasta sangrar mi cuerpo hacia afuera. No puedo ver a nadie a la cara sin recordarlo todo, no puedo ver a un hombre en la calle y no recordar ese asqueroso aroma a semen y a rencor, no puedo verte a ti sin recordarlos a ellos y darme cuenta que…" _

_- "¿Darte cuenta de que…?"_

_- "No me protegiste, Naoki. No me protegiste antes, no me proteges ahora, y no lo harás nunca. Eres un miserable…"_

_- "¡No te atrevas a mentir así! ¡O responsabilizarme de ello! ¡Siempre he tratado de protegerte!"_

_-"¡No te atrevas a mentir! Tú solo quieres protegerte a ti mismo… Tú también sufres, no es tu culpa, tienes que salir adelante… Ese no fue tú problema. A ti no te pasó nada"_

_- "¿Y por qué entonces sufro de esta manera? ¿Crees que no me importa? ¡Eres mi esposa!"_

_- "Te equivocas… No soy tu esposa ya… Lo has dicho tú mismo."_

_- "¿Qué dices?" _

_- "'No tengo una esposa a la cual pueda amar… Es más que suficiente para mí'"._

_- "¡Sigues siendo una tonta…! ¡No lo digo en ese sentido!"_

Mutismo… Luego el sonido de un rostro lastimado.

- _"Jamás me tratarás como una ignorante de nuevo… No subestimes de lo que soy capaz… de lo que soy capaz ahora más que nunca."_

Sorpresa.

_- "Idiota Naoki… Mi 'situación' no es difícil… Es un infierno… Maldito bastardo."_

Lágrimas… Y una puerta azotada en la quietud.

No había palabras para describir el grado de incongruencias que se habían formado en el cerebro del joven médico.

- Se ha convertido en un monstruo encerrado en la jaula de su corazón –le decía al viento-

¿De dónde venía ese rencor? Sabía que él no había sido el mejor esposo, o la mejor persona considerándose el trato hacia ella, pero pensó que hacía un bien, al querer que fuera más independiente.

- Definitivamente lo he conseguido… Pero ahora no me quiere en su vida.

El solo pensamiento de perder a Kotoko lo llenaba de angustia y temor. Sin duda era el amor de su vida, pero había sido un inconsciente al no saber cómo tratarla. Al no saber cómo debía ser amada.

Decidió que no haría nada quedándose en medio de la calle y caminó hacia su hogar. Cuando llegó, notó que todas las luces estaban encendidas, lo cual no era común a tan altas horas en la noche.

- Algo anda mal… -susurró-

Ingresó a su hogar y observó a su madre en estado de desesperación desplazándose de un lado a otro de la sala. No era nada fuera de lo común, pero debía haber una razón.

- ¿Qué sucede, madre?

- ¡Naoki! Qué bueno que has llegado. Kotoko-chan…

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- Después de que te fuiste, bajó a la cocina y luego escuché vasos y platos quebrándose. Me preocupé mucho así que baje, estaba fuera de sí, jamás creí verla de esa manera… -Noriko rompió en un llanto angustioso-

- ¿Está arriba? ¿Y Kotomi?

- Kotomi está dormida, no escuchó nada así que no te preocupes.

- Iré a verla.

- No, Naoki, espera. –Lo detuvo su madre- Kotoko no está en la casa

- ¿Cómo que no está? –Gritó el joven-

- Después de lo que ocurrió en la cocina, tu padre, Aihara-san y yo intentamos tranquilizarla. Yo fui arriba para verificar que Kotomi no escuchara nada pero cuando regresé… -el llanto no la dejaba continuar-

- ¡Madre! Tranquilízate y dime que pasa, ¿dónde está Kotoko?

- ¡No lo sé! Logró escaparse de las manos de tu padre y de Aihara-san y salió corriendo de la casa… Ay Naoki que pesadilla…

Naoki empezaba a comprender que la situación estaba tomando otra dirección. Nada estaba saliendo como se supondría y no sabía que más hacer para ayudarla. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del hogar Irie se abrió. Su padre y suegro entraban desolados por la puerta. Aihara-san estaba consternado.

- Esto es una tragedia… Naoki-kun ya estás en casa…

- Lamento tanto no haber estado aquí padre. ¿Y Kotoko?

- Yo también lo lamento Naoki-kun… Se nos escapó.

- ¿Se escapó? No puede ser… -Naoki llevó sus manos a la cabeza, tendría que encontrarla

- Deberíamos llamar a la policía, ¿no crees Ai-chan? –comentó Shigeki-

- Es lo indicado, no podemos seguir así.

- ¡Ay Dios qué preocupación! –se lamentaba la angustiada señora-

- Bien, llamaré de inmediato. Hija… ¿Por qué nos han sucedido tantas tragedias?-suspiraba un angustiado padre-

Naoki no pensaba adecuadamente. Todo era tan confuso y estremecedor que aún no le quedaba tiempo para procesar tanta información. Pero debía volver a la realidad, y encontrar a Kotoko.

Antes de que el padre de Kotoko levantara la bocina, esta sonó aturdiendo a los presentes. El joven médico se apresuró a levantarla.

- ¿Hola? –respondió ansiosa pero pacientemente-

- _Naoki, ¿eres tú?_ –Una voz familiar se escuchaba al otro lado-

- Nishigaki-sensei, es usted. ¿Algo malo ocurre?

- _Puede decirse. Después de salir de su turno, Marina y Tomoko encontraron a Kotoko en la calle cerca del lugar donde ocurrió su… accidente. Estaba muy alterada pero pudimos tranquilizarla, aunque me temo que es temporal. Debes venir de inmediato. _–la voz del experimentado doctor parecía molesta-

- No lo dude, estoy en camino para allá. Muchas gracias por su atención, Nishigaki-sensei.

Naoki cortó la comunicación y de inmediato empezó a prepararse e nuevo para salir.

- Onii-chan, ¿qué te dijeron? ¿Era acerca de Kotoko-chan? –preguntó su madre-

- Si, está en el hospital, iré de inmediato.

- Te acompaño, Naoki-kun- dijo el señor Aihara-

- No, papá, iré yo solo. Es mejor en caso de que Mi-chan despierte, así creerá que tuve una emergencia en el hospital, como es usual.

- Tienes razón. Ten cuidado y cuida mucho de mi hija, te la encargo.

- No lo dude, me voy.

- ¡Llámanos con noticias, Onii-chan! –escuchó el pedido de su madre antes de irse.

El camino al hospital fue silencioso y lleno de angustia. No quería imaginar que sucedería si su esposa hubiera pasado por lo mismo de nuevo. No creía que fuera capaz de resistirlo esta vez.

Al llegar, encontró a los amigos de su esposa preocupados y cansados.

- Irie-sensei, al fin llega. –exclamó Tomoko, seguida de los demás-

- ¿Dónde está Kotoko?

- Está en la habitación 210, la movimos allí porque pensamos que estaría más cómoda y…

Naoki no dio tiempo para una respuesta y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la habitación, y para su alivio Kotoko se encontraba dormida y aparentemente en calma, aunque luego se sorprendió al ver sus manos atadas a la barandilla de la cama.

- Tuvo un ataque violento de nuevo –susurró hacia sí mismo-

- Eso es correcto, Naoki.

La voz detrás suyo era la del doctor Nishigaki.

- Nishigaki-sensei, le agradezco mucho que atendiera a Kotoko de nuevo.

- Lo bueno fue que alguien la encontró de nuevo, antes de que ocurriera una tragedia de nuevo.

El joven respiró aliviado, todo resultó muy oportuno.

- En cuanto amanezca, la llevaré a casa. Debe estar agotada…

- Me temo que eso será imposible Naoki.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Creo que lo sabes bien, yo te lo advertí.

Entonces, Naoki lo recordó.

- Nishigaki-sensei, de verdad no es necesario. Solo está pasando por un mal momento, pero se recuperará.

- No sin la ayuda adecuada, Naoki. Todos tenemos mucho cariño por ella y queremos lo mejor, igual que tú. Pero no hay otra manera. Ella se ha vuelto un peligro para los demás, incluyendo a tu familia, y a tu hija. No podemos permitir eso.

- ¡Ella jamás será un peligro para mi hija! ¡Es su razón de vivir!

- Lo sé, Naoki. Y por esa razón, ella debe ser examinada por profesionales en el tema. Su malestar físico ha terminado, pero su mente sigue muy perturbada, y no podemos permitir que siga así. Y lo sabes.

- Yo puedo ayudarla, ¡Yo voy a ayudarla! Nadie debe involucrarse –Naoki perdió la paciencia, gritando sin control ante la mirada atónita del personal y algunos pacientes- ¡Ni usted ni nadie más! ¡No les incumbe!

- ¡Naoki, deja de ser tan arrogante y reacciona! –vociferó el médico- Esta es una situación que salió de tu control y ya no puedes hacer nada. Así que ya he tomado cartas en el asunto. Soy su médico en este momento y es lo que he prescrito.

- ¿Pidió la consulta psiquiátrica? ¿Cómo se atreve? –Naoki estaba enfurecido tomando al doctor del cuello de su bata-

- Irie-sensei, tranquilícese. –Keita tomó la espalda de Naoki y lo hizo retroceder, con ayuda de Motoki-

- Lo siento mucho Naoki. Puedes ayudarnos a tranquilizarla cuando la lleven al pabellón psiquiátrico, o puedes quedarte fuera de ello. Nadie dirá una sola palabra al respecto –mencionó el doctor para luego salir del lugar y dirigirse a otra habitación-

Naoki logro soltarse del agarre de los enfermeros y entró en la habitación de Kotoko, sentándose en uno de los sillones, sin dejar de contemplar a su esposa.

¿En qué punto todo se redujo a tener que soportar la idea de que Kotoko fuera encerrada para una evaluación psiquiátrica que potencialmente le haría más daño? No dudaba de que pudiera mejorar el estado emocional de Kotoko y ayudarla a superarse.

¿O ya no era capaz? No estaba seguro ahora. El asunto se había vuelto una pesadilla de la cual sería mejor despertar ahora. Después de dos horas, logró conciliar algo de sueño lo cual ayudaría a despejar su mente, sin embargo, el descanso no duró mucho tiempo.

Nishigaki-sensei y un miembro del departamento psiquiátrico se presentaron en la habitación. Al parecer era hora.

- Disculpen, estaba dormido.

- No te preocupes, Naoki. Como debes saber este es el doctor Shintani y estará encargándose del caso de Kotoko desde ahora.

Naoki lo habría visto un par de veces y recordó escuchar buenas referencias sobre él.

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Un gusto verlo de nuevo, Irie-sensei. Como Nishigaki-sensei le ha explicado, seré quien tome el caso de Kotoko-san de ahora en adelante. No se preocupe, la trataremos de la mejor manera.

Naoki no decía ninguna palabra, solo se limitaba a observar con desconfianza la situación.

- Naoki, como te dije ayer…

- No se preocupe, es mejor que esté aquí en caso de emergencia. Después de todo es mi esposa.

Casi inmediatamente Kotoko despertó algo aturdida.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó-

- Kotoko, estás en el hospital –le respondió Naoki- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Dónde estabas?

- No recuerdo… ¿Por qué…? -levanto sus manos de repente, forzándolas- ¿Por qué estoy atada…?- de pronto se percató de los otros médicos en su habitación

- Kotoko, soy el doctor Shintani, de Psiquiatría, ¿me recuerdas? Tuviste que asistirme durante algunas de tus rondas en el pabellón.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –demandó más alterada-

- Kotoko, debemos llevarte a un lugar, para tratarte mejor, y que de paso te sientas mejor, ¿de acuerdo? –Intervino el doctor Nishigaki-

- ¿Planean llevarme al pabellón de locos? ¡Yo no estoy loca! –gritó- ¡Naoki, diles!

- Kotoko, solo queremos ayudarte.

- Tú… tú lo apruebas… -reprochó ella- ¡Miserable! ¡No dejes que me lleven!- Kotoko se sacudía violentamente en la cama mientras el doctor Shintani y Naoki la sostenían para evitar alguna herida.

- ¡Kotoko! Es por tu bien, ¡tranquila! –varios enfermeros hicieron su ingreso a la habitación-

- Tráiganme una dosis de 25mg de Haloperidol, por favor. –pidió el psiquiatra-

- ¡Naoki! ¡No me dejes ir ahí! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme!

Las rebeldes lágrimas salían del rostro del joven mientras intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar a su esposa.

Finalmente trajeron el medicamento el cual fue administrado directamente a su vía. Después de unos momentos, logró calmarse, sin quedar del todo inconsciente.

- Es hora de trasladarla arriba, aprovechando este momento de calma. –sugirió Nishigaki-sensei-

- Totalmente de acuerdo. Empecemos a moverla.

Naoki seguía aferrado a su esposa, quien tenía una mirada únicamente influenciada por el efecto de las drogas, y que aun así lloraba el hecho de estar en aquella situación.

- No… no de… lleven… Nao… Irie….ku…

- Es por tu bien, y te iré a visitar dentro de poco tiempo. No te preocupes.

Naoki besó su mano y su frente y finalmente se alejó para permitir a los enfermeros y psiquiatra su traslado al pabellón.

El doctor Nishigaki dio una palmada en su espalda.

- Es difícil Naoki, pero es lo mejor. Discúlpame, debo ir con mis otros pacientes, volveré en un momento.

El joven castaño no escuchaba mucho. Ya había lidiado con Kotoko en este estado, pero no se hacía menos difícil el que estuvieran en tal predicamento.

No podía pensar en Kotomi, en su madre, en su familia. Su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón sangraba de dolor.

En la soledad de la habitación, Naoki lloró amargamente.

Continuará

* * *

Me disculpo por el inmenso retraso con la actualización, y sé que algunas me han dicho que no debería por que se pierde el hilo de la historia, y les doy toda la razón. Sin embargo, he estado muy atareada con trabajos universitarios y hasta ahora se me presenta el momento de subir el nuevo capítulo. Esta historia significa mucho para mí y por nada del mundo la planeo abandonar.

Muchas gracias a 89cheshire, karly15, thalitez, Lorena, Magaly cherry, yukipab, gnesis, as sejmet, SirenaMisty y hiwatari por sus comentarios y a todas las personas que han leído y hecho de esta una favorita y una alerta. ¡Prometo no decepcionarlas! Espero nos leamos muy pronto. ¡Saludos!


	6. Desesperanza

Personajes de Kaoru Tada

* * *

Capítulo 6: (Des)esperanza

"_Hoy será un buen día" _–pensó la pequeña Kotomi esa mañana mirando la ventana-

A pesar de solo ser una niña pequeña, era muy suspicaz y astuta. Era consciente que su madre había pasado por una mala situación y que debía estar en el hospital una vez más. Los adultos no querían decirle que ocurría, y a pesar de que al principio insistió en sobremanera acerca de lo que había ocurrido, el ambiente se volvió muy tenso como para seguir preguntando a todo momento que pasaba. Aunque ella quería saber…

- Te extraño… mami. –sollozó silenciosamente mirando una fotografía de sus padres en su habitación-

A pesar de sus constantes discusiones y correteos a lo largo del hogar, Kotomi adoraba a su madre y se sentía desesperada por verla y acurrucarse en su abrazo protector. Nada era más cálido que los brazos de su mamá.

- ¡Kotomi! ¡Se hace tarde! ¡Baja ya!

- ¡Ya voy ojisan!

Últimamente, era su tío Yukki quien la llevaba a la escuela, en lugar de su igualmente adorado padre. A él también lo extrañaba enormemente, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones que estaba en casa. Siempre estaba en el hospital trabajando de más, y ya ni siquiera podía consultarle acerca de alguna tarea o desearle buenas noches. Quería que sus padres volvieran, pero sería fuerte y no lloraría.

- _"Porque las niñas fuertes no lloramos…" _–pensó antes de bajar las escaleras-

En el hospital, Naoki también recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba a su pequeño retoño mirando una pequeña fotografía en sus manos y cuanto se sentía culpable por no estar todo el tiempo a su lado, particularmente estas últimas 3 semanas. Pero él no podía moverse por mucho tiempo de su recinto de trabajo, porque siempre estaba aguardando por noticias…

Si había una pequeña pizca de progreso en Kotoko, él debía estar ahí para poder presenciarlo. Necesitaba cuanto antes un milagro, saber que esa pesadilla por fin terminaría.

Pero la vida no era como esos mangas shojo en que su esposa tan ciegamente solía creer.

_- "Ya no tengo una esposa a la cual pueda amar libremente…"_

Era un tonto, nunca debió haber dicho esas palabras. Se había convertido en un ser demasiado sentimental invadido por la desesperación.

El efecto que Kotoko tenía en el… Rio ante el recuerdo de mejores tiempos.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz familiar, tratándose de una enfermera del área de psiquiatría… Por fin noticias.

- ¿Irie-sensei?-inquirió-

- Chieko… ¿Me trae noticias de mi esposa?

- Así es, Irie-sensei. Sin embargo, me temo que además de buenas nuevas, le traigo malas noticias.

Naoki sintió desconfianza, algo no muy natural en él.

- Dígame que ha sucedido por favor.

- En cuanto a su salud física se refiere, se encuentra en muy buenas condiciones, hemos visto que come un poco más, lo cual ha contribuido mucho a que su estado mejore, además que las últimas pruebas de sangre y de orina que realizamos nos indican que su organismo se encuentra libre de enfermedades o de cualquier otro virus.

- Eso son excelentes noticias. –respiró aliviado, cualquier otra "sorpresa" sería mucho que manejar ahora- Sin embargo, Chieko, me comentaste que…

- Si, Irie-sensei. En el aspecto emocional… -Naoki se estremeció internamente- No hay mucha mejoría.

Justo lo que temía. El pabellón psiquiátrico no era un lugar ideal para nadie, incluso para los mismos pacientes. Cuando era un residente de primer año, pudo comprobar como ese lugar podía convertirse en una pesadilla para aquel que no estuviera preparado para escuchar gritos, controlar enfermos y aguantar toda clase de episodios psicológicos. Tenía mucho respeto por las personas que trabajaban allí.

- Eso esperé… -dijo al final de sus pensamientos- Es una situación muy difícil la que ha vivido.

- Sus ataques de pánico aún la atormentan y sufre de constantes pesadillas. Irie-sensei, con todo respeto, si ella continua así, dudo que Shintani-sensei le dé de alta.

- Comprendo… -Naoki perdía la fe…-

- Sin embargo, -mencionó la enfermera- debo decirle algo que tal vez lo sorprenda

- ¿De qué se trata?

- En las ocasiones en que se encuentra más lucida, he tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a ella, y noto que no le desagrada mi compañía. Al contrario, podría decir que se siente cómoda. Y un día, pude escuchar como mencionaba su nombre, de la manera en que lo hace diciendo su apellido.

Naoki sintió algo diferente en su pecho, algo como un calor naciendo dentro de su corazón.

- Pensé que si le preguntaba tal vez podría molestarse, pero me atreví y en cambio encontré una reacción diferente.

- ¿Qué reacción? –preguntó ansioso-

- Ella lo extraña, Irie-sensei. Y lo extraña mucho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naoki sentía esperanza en su interior.

- Debo verla…-se dijo- Debo estar con ella.

- ¡No, Irie-sensei! –lo detuvo Chieko- Aún no. Mire, esta tarde, me corresponde llevar a Kotoko de paseo y pensé en llevarla a la azotea, alrededor de las 3 pm. Creo que sería buena idea que llegue allí. Pero le suplico de la manera más atenta que por favor no lo comente con nadie. Shintani-sensei no cree que es adecuado exponerla aún a su familia y me metería en graves problemas si llegara a enterarse.

- No te preocupes, Chieko. Nadie sabrá de esto. No sabes cuánto te agradezco este gesto que has tenido con nosotros. Lo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo.

- Por favor Irie-sensei –replicó ella- no se preocupe por eso. Trabajando en el pabellón de Psiquiatria hay ocasiones en que uno pierde la esperanza de poder ver a un paciente recuperarse con éxito, principalmente porque no tienen el apoyo que necesitan. Pero estoy segura que Kotoko tiene todo el que se merece gracias a usted. Es una mujer afortunada –suspiró- Ahora debo partir, recuerde que a las 3 estaremos allá.

- Gracias, Chieko, de verdad.

La amable enfermera se perdió en los pasillos mientras el sentía algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba.

Fe. Tal vez los ángeles y los milagros si existían después de todo.

Las horas no parecían transcurrir tan velozmente como él hubiera querido, aún más con la falta de pacientes graves. Pero por azares del destino, a las 2:35 pm, una emergencia con un accidente de tráfico hizo que llegara ese paciente grave. De verdad que tenía mala suerte. No obstante, a las 3: 10 se encontró libre de sus obligaciones.

Sigilosamente, se apresuró hacia las escaleras, para evitar ser visto por muchas personas y no causarle problemas a Chieko. A las 3:15 llegó al ansiado lugar, para encontrar como la enfermera esperaba por él cerca de la puerta.

- Irie-sensei, pensé que no llegaría.

- Disculpa, me atrase con una emergencia.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, los paseos no deben extenderse más de 25 minutos. Estaré esperando por aquí si necesita algo. Me aproximaré cuando sea hora.

- De acuerdo, gracias una vez más Chieko.

Naoki empezó a caminar y luego pudo divisar una silla de ruedas encarando el otro lado. El cabello rojizo se movía en la dirección del viento, tan inconfundible. Dudó un poco en acercarse, pero dio un paso, y luego otro, hasta estar a un metro de ella.

- Kotoko… -llamó-

No escuchó respuesta alguna, pero notó que se estremecía. Una buena señal.

- Sé que me escuchas… -se acercó más, hasta quedar inclinado en frente suyo. Los ojos de Kotoko hicieron contacto con los suyos, pero era desgarrador. Tal y como temía, el tiempo en ese lugar había succionado aún más su espíritu. Se veía llorosa y ojerosa, pero aun así, había una pequeña luz que empezaba a formarse en sus pupilas. Otra buena señal. Tomó su mano, fría pero suave.

- Kotoko… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento bien… Naoki.

- _"Aún me llama Naoki, aunque piensa en mí como Irie-kun, pero será mejor no presionarla." _ Eso es una excelente noticia –le sonrió, e increíblemente ella sonrió de vuelta-

Sus últimas pelas aún atosigaban su mente, pero Kotoko estaba en un estado tan frágil que no valía la pena recordarlo.

- Mi-chan –dijo ella- ¿cómo está Mi-chan?

Él no lo sabía muy bien.

- Esta con todos esperándote en casa. Te extraña mucho.

- Y yo a ella… quisiera verla y abrazarla.

- Tal vez sea imposible abrazarla ahora, pero mira, podrás verla.

Naoki le entregó la fotografía, y los ojos de Kotoko se llenaron de rebeldes lágrimas.

- Mi bebe… llévame con ella. –suplicó-

- Pronto lo haré. Te lo aseguro, pero debes mejorar.

- Se lo que Shintani-sensei piensa… Que soy una amenaza para ella… No lo soy.

- Por supuesto que no lo eres. Jamás lo serás. Pero no quieres que Mi-chan te vea enferma, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no.

- Exactamente, debes mejorar, para que puedas verla y abrazarla, igual que a Mamá y a Papá y a tu padre y a Yukki. Todos te esperan impacientemente.

- Lo sé…

Hubo un silencio de un minuto… hasta que Kotoko habló de nuevo.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Tú me extrañas?

El corazón de Naoki se encogió de felicidad, la mirada de Kotoko era levemente más intensa.

- Es demasiado lo que te extraño. –dijo con sinceridad- ¿Y tú a mí?

Kotoko derramó más lágrimas, que Naoki secó rápidamente.

- También te extraño…

No faltaba decir más. Naoki también sintió lagrimas descender de su rostro y se incorporó para abrazarla, a lo cual ella respondió para su alegría.

Justo lo que necesitaban, un contacto que no incluyera gritos ni golpes ni correas. Solo un abrazo con el cual podrían decirse cuanto se amaban y cuanto hacía falta uno en la vida del otro.

De repente, ambos quedaron cara a cara. Kotoko tomo sus mejillas en sus manos y se inclinó dudosa hacia él. Estaba atónito.

Lo que más extrañaba de ella era eso… Un beso, sus labios dulces acariciando los suyos. Y eso fue lo que obtuvo por unos instantes hasta que ella se apartó asustadiza de ellos, temblorosa.

- No te preocupes –le dijo- Tómatelo con calma. –la verdad estaba decepcionado, quería más de su adicción-

- Te extraño… -dijo ella entre sollozos-

- Lo sé… Pero muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Podremos recomenzar nuestras vidas y todo será como antes. El futuro nos tiene cosas grandiosas preparadas, estoy seguro que así será y…

- No, Naoki… -lo interrumpió-

- ¿No, qué?

- Te extraño… Te extraño mucho… Y te extrañare aún más…

- "_¿Extrañaré?" _–pensó y una mala corazonada se apoderó de el- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Para nosotros no hay un futuro, Naoki.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que lo hay!

- No… Tu y yo… No podemos estar juntos en ese futuro del que hablas…

- ¡Claro que lo estaremos! –negó el- No habría razón para creer que…

- No, Naoki… Te extraño… y te extraño con locura… Pero no estaremos juntos después de esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con temor-

- Necesito separarme de ti, Naoki… -después de contener el llanto, lo dijo- Quiero el divorcio.

Esa era la clase de sorpresas que quería evitar a toda costa.

Continuará.

* * *

Infinitas gracias a todas por leer y continuar apoyando mí historia. 89cheshire, Genddrene, Magaly Cherry y Lollipoop (Te extrañaba Celeste) muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

¡Pronto otro capítulo, lo prometo! ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


	7. Ira

Personajes de Kaoru Tada

* * *

Capitulo 7: Ira

- Debiste escuchar mal, onii-chan. ¡Eso no es verdad!-lloraba una inconsolable suegra-

- Cariño, tranquilízate –trataba de intervenir su esposo con calidez y tristeza-

Naoki había cometido un gran error al comentarle de su última conversación con Kotoko. Él debió estar mejor preparado para revelar la noticia ante su madre. Después de todo, ella era la que más esfuerzo había invertido en convertir a Kotoko y a él en una "perfecta" pareja de esposos. Se preguntó momentáneamente si todo aquel espectáculo se debía a que ella veía su pareja trofeo al filo de la separación, más que por el hecho de que le importara él o Kotoko. Afortunadamente, conjeturó que eso no era más que una tontería.

Pero la realidad no era una tontería… Era más bien una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Kotoko había traído a cuestión una palabra que, él creyó, no existía en su vocabulario. Divorcio… El ni siquiera podía digerir el término. Si bien era cierto que cuando eran más jóvenes había considerado que su destino como pareja podría terminar abruptamente, realmente nunca creyó que se llegaría a ese extremo.

- Esto no puede ser verdad… ¡Onii-chan y Kotoko son una pareja indestructible! –vociferaba la angustiada Noriko. -¡No un divorcio! ¡Tienes que arreglarlo, onii-chan! ¡Tienes qué! –su madre era exasperante, en ocasiones.

- ¡Haz silencio, madre! Kotomi podría despertar y escucharte. No quiero informarle nada respecto ese tema, y si ella se entera de golpe no lo podrá comprender. –Naoki se dirigió al cuarto de la niña sigilosamente y corroboró que estaba profundamente dormida, no había forma en que pudiera ser engañado-

- Lo siento Onii-chan, pero es que tú y Kotoko…

- ¡No quiero escuchar más sobre el tema! –susurró Naoki fuertemente- Nada aún esta definido. No debes arruinar las cosas más por una de tus imprudencias. -Noriko se estremeció.-

- ¡Naoki! –reprendió su padre- Tu madre se encuentra muy sensible por la situación. Comprendemos la gravedad de lo que está ocurriendo y estoy seguro de que solo quiere ayudarte.

- Lo siento, estoy algo… cansado.

- ¿Porqué no vas a dormir, onii-chan? Necesitas descansar. Lamento atosigarte con mis comentarios.

- Mamá, basta. Lamento mi comportamiento.

- No te justifiques por favor. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té antes de dormir?

- No mamá, gracias. Buenas noches.

Naoki se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta... La que compartía con su esposa.

Esposa… Un titulo que Kotoko increíblemente rechazó…

Intentaba comprender la naturaleza de su pedido y sabía que mucho de eso provenía de su trauma con los recientes… hechos.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué tomar una decisión tan importante en tan poco tiempo? Kotoko, afortunadamente, -desde un criterio algo extraño, según el- aún no era declarada mentalmente competente para tomar cualquier clase de acción legal, por lo tanto, era él quien tomaba las decisiones en dicho ámbito.

Aun así, el pensar que Kotoko no quisiera estar a su lado lo hacia sentirse cansado emocionalmente… y deshecho.

¿En qué punto se había convertido Kotoko tan importante para el? Lo sabía, pero prefería no recordarlo, o al menos su orgullo se lo impedía.

Después de cambiarse, prácticamente por inercia, se recostó en su cama, aquella que había compartido con ella por tanto tiempo. Podía jurar que aún olía su indiscutible aroma en las sabanas…

_-_ _Irie-kun... espera…_ _Podrían escucharnos… -decía Kotoko entre besos- _

_- ¿Y eso qué? –A pesar de ser siempre pudoroso y reservado, en estos momentos lo único que atraía su interés era encontrar una manera de quitar aquella molesta ropa de su camino_

_Sentía como su esposa se derretía en cada una de sus palabras poniendo aún menor resistencia, acabando de recuperarla luego de haber admitido –ante toda la facultad en una declaración digna de la más cursi telenovela que pudiera existir- que estaba celoso de ese chico Kamogari . Ahora solo tenia deseos de tomar en sus brazos a su tierna esposa… y hacerle el amor toda la noche_

_- Si, lo sé... Pero me avergonzaría… si Oka-san u Oto-san o alguien más nos escuchara… Oh Dios…_

_Por fin había encontrado la manera de quitar la molesta prenda superior y pudo deleitarse mejor de la piel de Kotoko, pero debía ser delicado, si quería reservar energías. Primero, besaba lentamente su cuello, marcando cada espacio como suyo. Así era como debía ser. _

_- Irie-kun… -Kotoko siempre se avergonzaba de cada gemido que emitía, pero no podía evitarlo, él estaba más que consciente que la volvía loca con un toque, porque ella también tenía el potencial de hacerlo con él._

_Kotoko no era la persona más acostumbrada a dar o recibir placer físico; sin embargo, desde que se habían casado, había aprendido con el tiempo a descifrar cuales eran sus rincones corporales más sensibles, y ella también había aprendido a hacer uso de ellos. Mientras él se deleitaba con su clavícula, ella desabotonó su camisa, quitándola en un instante, pasando levemente sus níveas manos por los costados de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer. Al sentir este temblor, ella empezó a acariciar su espalda con ternura, inclinándose para poder besar y lamer su hombro y pasar a su cuello a hacer lo mismo._

_Malvada, aprendió velozmente. _

_- Kotoko… -se encontró gimiendo de repente- _

_Ella tomó una vez más la iniciativa –lo cual era extraño- y les dio vuelta, de manera que quedara a horcajadas suyas. La visión de Kotoko removiendo sus pantalones para solo quedar en ropa interior en frente suyo era encantadora. Más aún cuando se inclinó a besar y lamer levemente su pecho. Estaba extasiado. _

_Levantó sus manos y acarició la espalda de su esposa, encontrándose con el broche de su brasier. Que molesto, también debía desaparecer. Ágilmente la removió y se dio nuevamente vuelta para quedar encima suyo de nueva cuenta. Le parecía muy entretenido ver como su esposa aún se enrojecía ante su penetrante mirada fija en sus rosados y modestos senos. _

_- Irie-kun…_

_- ¿Aún te avergüenzas por ello, tonta? –le decía cariñosamente mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro- _

_- Eso creo… Es que… son tan pequeños… y…_

_Rápidamente la silenció con un fulguroso beso en sus labios en el cual susurró levemente…_

_- No permitiré que hables mal sobre ellos… Son míos_

_Se dirigió sin previo aviso al seno izquierdo, lamiendo cada parte de él, haciendo círculos en su areola, mordiendo con suavidad el turgente pezón. Debía ser una tortura muy placentera. _

_- Irie… Ah…-Ni siquiera podía hablar, los gemidos se apoderaban de sus labios, así quería escucharla- _

_Se dirigió a su otro seno repitiendo las mismas acciones. Ella se aferraba a su cabello con fuerza, gimiendo en cada movimiento. El siguió un camino de besos por la línea del centro de su abdomen y se detuvo en el inicio de su cachetero rosa. La ropa interior de Kotoko era algo infantil, para su disgusto. Tortuosamente empezó a remover la prenda acariciando los muslos ante la mirada ahora curiosa de su mujer. No tomó mucho tiempo para que llegara a los pies de esta y volara por la habitación. Naoki se sintió muy a gusto recorriendo las piernas con delicadeza y abriendo los muslos una vez más, acercando su rostro ante la intimidad de Kotoko. Ella respiraba ansiosamente. Empezó con tímidos besos superficiales, en los cuales ella aún lo seguía mirando, ahora con ojos encendidos. _

_Decidió que era hora que su lengua entrara en acción y el clítoris de Kotoko fue el objetivo. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que ese temblor que sintió de ella era fruto de puro placer. Continuó con esta acción hasta llegar a su entrada, la cual decidió atacar también con uno de sus dedos. La combinación parecía dar resultado. Kotoko arqueaba su espalda y empujaba más su cabeza hacia ella. Podía ser una pervertida, a veces. _

_- Irie-kun, espera… _

_- ¿Qué sucede? –se atrevía a interrumpirlo, la haría pagar-_

_- Tu… Es que tu… _

_- Entiendo…-no era común que se emprendiera en acciones tan… fuera de la rutina- Hoy quise variar un poco_

_- Irie-kun… Pervertido…_

_No le tomo mucho tiempo levantarse de la cama y volver a colocarse encima suyo. Se acercó a su oreja mordiéndola levemente… Tomando un valor también fuera de la rutina…_

_- Entonces… También seré una pervertida esta noche… -_

_Sus incontrolables gemidos se habían convertido en su idioma favorito…_

- Onii-chan… Onii-chan…

Alguien tocaba la puerta…

- Que buen momento para despertarme…-susurró para si mismo- Ya voy.

Yukki estaba en la entrada ostentando un rostro lleno de espanto

- Yukki, ¿qué pasa?

- Llamaron del hospital, onii-chan.-podría decirse que su voz temblaba- Kotoko ha…

- ¿Kotoko qué? Yukki, ¡habla!

- Ha tenido… un problema medico. Dijeron que debes ir pronto.

Yukki no había terminado su oración cuando Naoki ya se encontraba en frenético camino fuera del hogar. ¿Qué más ocurriría ahora?

- ¿Le dijiste algo a mamá o a alguien más?

- No quise despertar a nadie y preocuparlos. Mejor vine directo a hablar contigo. Fue bueno que contestara el teléfono porque de lo contrario mamá probablemente estaría llorando histérica sin saber qué hacer. –Admiraba la sensatez de Yukki en estos casos-

- Gracias Yukki, diles cuando sea de mañana por favor. Y eso incluye a Kotomi.

- Cuenta con ello… Espera, onii-chan. –dijo Yukki antes que Naoki saliera de la casa-

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte cuanto lamento lo que esta pasando. Kotoko es… Onii-chan… Trae a mi hermana de regreso, solo tú puedes. –su voz era suplicante-

Naoki, a pesar de su preocupación, sintió un alivio al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. No era común que Yukki se expresara de esa forma. Pero, ¿qué era común últimamente?

- No te preocupes, Yukki. Sea como sea, traeré a Kotoko de regreso. Te lo prometo.

Cada vez que debía correr al hospital, se hacia demasiado tedioso y frustrante y ya estaba empezando a cansarse. Al llegar al pabellón psiquiátrico, Chieko salio a su encuentro en un claro estado de ansiedad.

_- _Irie-sensei, al fin esta aquí.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Kotoko ahora? –Naoki estaba preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo, exhausto-

- Por favor… discúlpeme, Irie-sensei –Chieko hizo una reverencia con lagrimas en sus ojos-

- No hagas eso, tranquilízate, ¿qué sucedió?

- Naoki, por favor ven. –El Dr. Nishigaki lo llamaba, Chieko se disculpó una vez más y se dirigió a otro pasillo, claramente afectada-

- ¿Qué esta pasando, Nishigaki-sensei? Chieko llora y se disculpa, ¿Dónde esta Kotoko?

- Logramos sedarla y Shintani-sensei se encuentra evaluándola. En realidad no quería preocuparte, no se quien te llamó.

- Pero aun nadie me dice que ocurrió.

- Es mejor que lo converses con Shintani-sensei ¿porqué no vas a la habitación?

Naoki se dirigió al cuarto y Kotoko se encontraba dormida, atada a la cama, mientras el doctor Shintani tomaba notas en para su epicrisis. Como odiaba esas correas, empezaban a dejar marcas en las muñecas de su esposa.

- Shintani-sensei, me llamaron hace poco.

- Irie-sensei, buenas noches. No quería llamarlo para no preocuparlo innecesariamente. Pudimos controlar la situación a tiempo.

- El problema es que no se nada de la situación. –Naoki se sentó al lado de la cama de Kotoko-

- Kotoko tuvo otro ataque de pánico esta noche. Fue uno de los más agresivos que ha tenido y se escapó de la habitación, y desafortunadamente tropezó con uno de los estantes de medicamentos y cayó estrepitosamente. Hicimos exámenes para comprobar su estado físico y se encuentra bien. Decidí sedarla para poder controlarla.

- Cielos… Pensé que había mejorado.

- Y lo ha estado haciendo, créame. Sin embargo, estos episodios son normales dentro se su patrón de comportamiento actual. Puede herir a otros o a si misma, por lo cual aun no puedo firmar su orden de salida. Tengo que asegurarme que no signifique un peligro para nadie.

A Naoki no le agradaba ese tipo… Tal vez por el cierto tono de desprecio al referirse a un paciente. Él podría ser arrogante, pero jamás se referiría a sus pacientes de esa forma. Sin embargo, debía soportarlo.

- Por ahora me retiro, Irie-sensei. Mi turno terminara pronto, pero deje instrucciones con las enfermeras y el medico de turno por si se presenta otra eventualidad.

- Gracias. Disculpe, Shintani-sensei –le dijo antes de que se fuera- ¿sabe usted porque Chieko estaba tan alterada? Incluso se disculpó.

- Ella era la enfermera que cuidaba a Kotoko, supongo que se debe a eso. Me iré ahora. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Naoki acariciaba el cabello de Kotoko hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de dormirse, así que se recostó en una silla. Unas horas después, Chieko llegó a la habitación.

- Disculpe, Irie-sensei. Lo desperté.

- Tranquila. Por cierto, me dijeron que eras la enfermera a cargo de Kotoko cuando tuvo su ataque. No es tu culpa, ya que es algo… normal en su condición.

Chieko se encontraba muy afligida.

- Verá Irie-sensei… Si es mi culpa…

- Claro que no, es dificil cuidar de ella, puedo entenderlo.

- Espere… No es por el hecho de haberla descuidado, yo estaba con ella cuando tuvo el ataque. Me empujo fuertemente para salir de la habitación. Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si…

- ¿Si…?

- Yo no tenia idea, se lo juro que no. Solo traje el periódico y no debí dejarla verlo y… -su tono era frenético.-

- Trata de calmarte, dime que le mostraste- Naoki la invito a sentarse para lograr tranquilizarla, y después de unos minutos, empezó con la historia-

- Estábamos conversando normalmente y yo llevaba un periódico conmigo. Me sorprendí mucho por una noticia y ella preguntó de qué se trataba…

- ¿Y luego?

- Hablaba de unos sujetos atrapados por la policía después de agredir a una pareja en la calle. Se enfrentaron y uno murió… Pero otro fue traído con heridas de bala al lugar. Pero no le dije que trataba la noticia y fui al baño. Y entonces… ella tomo el periódico mientras no estaba. Fue mi error traer el periódico aquí… Fui una tonta.

Naoki intentaba procesar la información.

- Fue una imprudencia si… -murmuró-

- Pero ese no fue el problema…

¿Otro problema? ¿No sería…?

- El problema fue que Kotoko… reconoció a los criminales de la foto.

No, no, no…

- El tipo… los tipos eran…

- ¿Eran ellos, verdad? ¿Los que…? –la voz lo abandonaba- ¿Están aquí?

- Si, Irie-sensei –dijo Chieko llorando- Son... ellos.

Miedo, ira, odio… Negativos sentimientos llenaron su mente para no abandonarlo más.

* * *

Mil disculpas por el retraso en el capitulo. He tenido falta de inspiración y bastantes tareas en la Universidad como para distraerme. Pero debo agradecerles por su apoyo y seguimiento a la historia.

Gracias a 89cheshire, Lollipop, Aiko Li, Genddrene, Dayanna, lolika-ma, magaly cherry, Alita258, ichigoneko, serena tsukino chiba, Karen, vampire-klaudia, akire-chan, Fernandita Chiba Tsukino, Judith y Axoyaxp. Espero aun sigan la historia y agradezco sus comentarios, al igual que a las personas que leen el fic.

Una vez más, espero sus comentarios. ¡Bendiciones!


	8. Tres

Personajes de Kaoru Tada

* * *

Capitulo 8: Tres

- "_Kotoko, suelta eso… ¡Dámelo!"_

_- "¿Por qué…? Todo acabó… Todo…"_

_- "Kotoko, por favor" ¡Kotoko!_

Naoki cavilaba frente a la ventana y se estremecía en su recuerdo. Había cosas aun en este mundo para las cuales no estaba preparado

- Hoy fue un día muy largo…-Dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kotoko

- ¿Ahora que va a pasar? –preguntó Kotoko

- No lo se… Supongo que me harán algunas preguntas

- ¿A ti? –preguntó confundida-

Naoki suspiró

- Mientras estés internada aquí, no pueden interrogarte. Al menos no sin la aprobación de Shintani-sensei –Kotoko tenía una mirada fría, pero al mismo tiempo algo desconcertada

- Irie-sensei, disculpe ¿puedo entrar? –Chieko estaba en la puerta-

- Claro Chieko, pasa.

- Un oficial lo busca afuera. Dice que quiere hablar con Kotoko pero Shintani-sensei no lo permitió. Yo puedo quedarme con ella mientras usted va, además debo darle medicamentos para que descanse.

- Si, muchas gracias. No me tardo, Kotoko. –se dirigió a su esposa-

Una mirada hacia la pared fue su única respuesta, lo cual ya era su costumbre.

Naoki salió de la habitación y encontró un detective cerca de una de las estaciones de enfermeras. A pesar de que le parecía trillado, se veía similar al típico detective de televisión. Traje desgastado y tono de voz inquisidor.

- Disculpe importunarlo Irie-sensei. Mi nombre es Takeda Matsumoto y soy detective del departamento policial del distrito no. 2. Quisiera conversar con usted acerca de su esposa, Irie Kotoko, y los eventos de esta tarde.

- Si claro. Un gusto conocerlo.

- Si se siente más a gusto, podemos conversar en la cafetería del hospital, entiendo que esta disponible incluso a esta hora, aunque no se como llegar a ella.

- Como usted guste, por favor, sígame.

Mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor para dirigirse a la cafetería, la mente de Naoki se encontraba en blanco, sin siquiera pensar en los eventos previos a esta reunión, y en como había algo que no quería recordar... Solo podía notar en que la cantidad de policías en el lugar había disminuido, sin saber si eso era algo bueno o no. Al llegar, el detective se dirigió hacia la maquina expendedora de refrescos.

- ¿Gusta uno, Irie-sensei?

- No se preocupe, estoy bien. –Naoki tomo asiento en una de las mesas, el detective lo siguió-

- Irie-sensei, de verdad es muy importante para el curso de nuestra investigación el establecer todos los hechos que acontecieron esta tarde. Y es lógico que debamos consultarlo con usted, ya que su esposa no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones. Sabemos lo que ocurrió con ella con anterioridad y esa investigación sigue su curso; sin embargo, también debemos hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Es comprensible. –Naoki se sentía cansado, sin ánimo de responder-

- Entiendo que debe ser dificil hablar de esto ahora, pero debemos esclarecer el asunto lo más pronto posible. Esto con el propósito de ayudar a su esposa, no perjudicarla.

- "_¿Perjudicarla?" –_ pensó Naoki irónicamente- Es lo último que querría. De acuerdo, puede iniciar con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Interrogatorio? –sonrió el detective mientras bebía de su refresco- No lo vea de esa manera, mejor mírelo como una conversación amistosa. Por favor, cuénteme lo que ocurrió desde el principio.

- Principio –susurró Naoki- Si partimos de allí, todo comenzó anoche, cuando me llamaron acerca de una crisis nerviosa muy severa que mi esposa sufrió. Una de las enfermeras a cargo me informó del motivo. Creo que eso es algo que usted conoce.

- Así es. Dicho individuo se vio envuelto en una confrontación con varios agentes después del ataque a una pareja muy cerca del hospital, sobrevivió y fue traído aquí para ser tratado y luego llevado a la comisaria.

- Me enteré… -contestó Naoki-

- Supe que su esposa lo supo a través de una de sus enfermeras.

- Si, ella leía el periódico y Kotoko lo observó en el. Debido a que su condición había mejorado, su psiquiatra tomo la decisión de que se incorporara levemente en actividades sociales más comunes, como leer el periódico o compartir con otras personas. La enfermera no tenía mala intención, y como pudo corroborar, ella sigue bajo su cuidado.

- Eso pude notar, pero con ella hablaremos después. ¿Qué ocurrió después de que usted llegó al hospital?

- Kotoko ya había sido tranquilizada y la enfermera me informó que había sucedido. Debo confesarle que sentí mucha ira en ese momento. A pesar de que el sujeto no fue quien… abusó de mi esposa –había pensado mucho las palabras, y le había dolido emularlas- sé que estuvo presente. Eso es motivo suficiente para sentir mucha ira y rencor.

- Entiendo perfectamente, yo me hubiera sentido igual en su caso. –trató de simpatizar con Naoki- Pero debió actuar con mas cautela… Tengo entendido que usted se acercó a ese sujeto.

Ahí estaba lo que quería olvidar… Cómo todo había sido su responsabilidad. Naoki suspiró y miro hacia la mesa, apretando sus puños.

- Si, así fue. Yo fui a buscar su habitación… Sentí la necesidad de ver quien era…

- ¿De reclamar?

- No –dijo rápidamente- Me hubiera gustado… matarlo. Pero eso es algo que no hubiera podido hacer. No solo por los policías, sino que un tipo como ese debe pagar y sufrir en vida. Matar a alguien solo haría que justificar mi ira fuera más fácil.

El detective lo miraba fijamente.

- Disculpe, me salí del tema. Cuando amaneció, quise ver a ese tipo, así que averigüé su ubicación y localice su historial médico. No es dificil hacerlo si se trabaja aquí. Cuando llegue al lugar note la escolta policial fuera de la habitación y decidí entrar, ya que llevaba mi gabacha los oficiales me lo permitieron. El tipo dormía, pero despertó, y me miró… Me preguntó algo de exámenes, pero no pude responder. Quise golpearlo, pero decidí preguntarle si sabía quien era Irie Kotoko… Y el repitió mi apellido… Asumo que Kotoko… Asumo que le era familiar… -Naoki no lograba sentir nada, solo un vacío, al imaginar la experiencia de Kotoko aquella noche- En realidad no pude hablar con el por mucho. Solo le dije que todo el peso de la justicia caería sobre él, y que la muerte no seria castigo suficiente… El solo dijo que pagaría por aquello de lo que era verdaderamente culpable. Yo salí de la habitación cuando uno de los oficiales empezó a mirar dentro de la habitación con cautela.

El detective Matsumoto seguía viendo fijamente a Naoki, sin la molestia de tomar notas.

- Debí ser más cuidadoso… Sobre todo con mi averiguación.

- ¿Se refiere a lo que sucedió con su esposa?

- Si.

- ¿Cómo pudo ella salir del pabellón sin supervisión alguna?

- La enfermera Chieko fue llamada por uno de los médicos del pabellón y Kotoko aun seguía sedada y atada cuando la dejaron sola. El como se levantó y escapó de la vigilancia del pabellón, la verdad no lo se.

- Tenemos entendido hasta el momento que tomó un uniforme de enfermera de uno de los armarios fuera del pabellón y trato de ocultar su rostro para que no la reconocieran con una mascarilla. Estaba en posesión de un historial médico, el del imputado.

- Usted está más enterado que yo…

- Pero lo que no puedo comprender, es ¿cómo una paciente psiquiátrica tiene la suficiente conciencia para buscar un traje y epicrisis para buscar a un individuo, si suponemos que no está en óptima condición mental?

Naoki sintió furia de nuevo

- Busca implicarla, ¿cierto?

- Por favor, Irie-sensei, necesito sacar conclusiones. No busco hacerle daño a nadie. Estoy investigando por ahora. Las acusaciones vendrán después.

Ya no quería responder más. Quería dejar ese lugar e ir donde su esposa. Ella lo necesitaba más que nadie, incluso más que la investigación. Pero quería salvarla, así que haría todo lo posible por aguantar sus preocupaciones.

- Irie-sensei, -continuó el detective- ¿Cuándo fue que encontró a su esposa?

- Cuando subí a la habitación, ella no estaba. Muy furioso me dirigí a su psiquiatra pero este ni nadie estaba enterado. Se activó un código azul de búsqueda en el hospital y pensé momentáneamente que ella pudiera haber ido a buscar a ese sujeto. Aunque me parecía ridículo. Mis temores se confirmaron cuando Marina, una de sus amigas y enfermeras, corrió hacia mí indicándome… -Naoki hizo una pausa-

- ¿Indicándole?

- Que Kotoko estaba en la habitación. Burló la seguridad de los policías al entrar como enfermera y cerró la puerta. La bloqueó con una silla.

- No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó entre el momento en que ella ingresó y los oficiales derribaron la puerta. Tengo entendido que fueron… 3 minutos. –Leyó el oficial en un reporte escrito que sacó de su bolsillo-

- Si –susurró Naoki- Fueron tres…

Tres minutos… Sus vidas cambiaron nuevamente en tres minutos. Cuando entró a la habitación y vio sangre en el bisturí en las manos de Kotoko.

* * *

Gracias a todos por su lectura y sus comentarios que siempre son muy bien recibidos. Para Wendy, serena tsukino chiba, 89cheshire, KarlizDrown2895, Genddrene, Hiwatari y natii, un agradecimiento especial por sus reviews.

¡Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Bendiciones!


	9. Sueño

Personajes de Kaoru Tada

* * *

Capitulo 9: Sueño

Kotoko seguía aferrada a la idea de mirar a la pared… Para escapar… Para no pensar. Se concentraba mucho en su color, en sus delgadas grietas, en cada una de sus manchas. Tal vez por eso aun consideraban que estaba trastornada, aunque ya poco importaba. Lo relevante era no pensar… No pensar en nada. Sin embargo, quería pensar en su hija, su pequeña Kotomi… ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría comiendo adecuadamente? ¿Sería feliz?

El recordar a Kotomi le traía felicidad, en medio de aquel infierno, le traía esperanza de poder escapar y ser feliz. A como diera lugar debía salir de ese lugar oscuro.

Todo esto pensaba mientras aquel detective le hacía preguntas acerca de aquel incidente de hacía algunos días. Debía aclarar sus pensamientos para poder dar una respuesta adecuada. Kotomi era su motivación para terminar con esta pesadilla.

- ¿Irie-san? –cuestionó el oficial, ella miró y observo a Naoki y al doctor Shintani evaluando la situación-

- Disculpe, ¿podría repetirme la pregunta? –preguntó calmadamente-

- Por supuesto, le cuestionaba acerca de lo que la llevo a amenazar al imputado en esa ocasión. Puedo comprender los motivos, pero todo su accionar me sorprende, el por qué…

- ¿Por qué no lo maté cuando pude haberlo hecho? –replicó ella sinceramente mientras Naoki la miraba con una mezcla de espanto y asombro-

- Podría decirse que sí…-dudó el detective- Tan solo lo hirió en el cuello, no lo suficientemente profundo para matarlo, pero si para asustarlo. Aunque había mucha sangre debido a la cortada que usted infligió en su cuello, no fue lo suficientemente profunda para quitarle la vida.

Kotoko lo pensó de nuevo muchos minutos, y pudo sentir en esta ocasión la tensión de la habitación, era como estar frente a un grupo de inquisidores esperando para acusarla. Pero ya no le preocupaba.

- Soy enfermera. Tal vez sea torpe, pero sé qué tipo de heridas son mortales y cuáles no. Quería deshacerme de esta pesadilla –finalmente empezó a quebrarse- pero entendí que siempre la llevaré conmigo, así que no tendría mucho sentido arrebatarle la vida a otro ser humano.

- Tengo entendido que él no fue el perpetrador del acto ¿fue este un factor determinante en su decisión de no hacerle más daño? Debe saber que el ha decidido no levantar ningún cargo en contra suya

- Todos somos culpables de algo en nuestras vidas, ya sea de hacer algo malo, o estar silenciosos ante esa maldad. Si yo no me siento culpable, supongo que no lo seré, pero si otros me ven como ese culpable ¿debo empezar a verme yo también de la misma manera?

Los hombres de la habitación la veían con asombro y algo de incredulidad, pensó levemente que Naoki ya no podría verla como una simple tonta.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que si él no se siente culpable por ello, entonces no lo es. Pero para mí es tan culpable como… el otro –susurró- Entonces tal vez si se debería sentir culpable. Si el no decide culparme, es porque no cree que yo lo sea. Así que como comprenderá, no fue un factor en mi decisión de entrar a su habitación. Pero lo compadezco, tal vez el esta tan arrastrado en este infierno como yo.

El oficial calló unos momentos y dejó de hacer notas. Se levantó de su silla y se despidió.

- Irie-san, le deseo una muy pronta recuperación. Y no debe de preocuparse, usted tiene un gran corazón. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Mientras salía y el doctor Shintani lo acompañaba, Naoki parecía querer quedarse en la habitación. Ella no lo detuvo.

Había recordado algo.

Naoki tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Normal. Te ves algo cansado. ¿No deberías dormir algo?

Naoki la miró fijamente. Eran pocas las veces que mostraba interés en él últimamente. Y pensar que había sido el foco de su atención por tantos años.

- Dormí algo en casa ayer, pero no he comido adecuadamente.

- Debes hacerlo, es importante que Kotomi te vea en buenas condiciones. ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien, saludable?

- Nuestros padres han estado tomando excelentes cuidados para mantenerla lo más cómoda posible, así como asegurarse de que se divierta. Pero te extraña mucho. Si quieres puedo traerla pronto, en cuanto toda esta vigilancia termine.

- No lo sé… No es un buen lugar para ella. Pero quiero verla lo más pronto posible.

Naoki sonrió

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Hace mucho tiempo no conversábamos así… Lo extraño.

Era muy raro para ella el escuchar este tipo de declaraciones por parte de Naoki. No eran usuales en él.

- Kotoko…-interrumpió sus cavilaciones-

- ¿Qué?

- Hay algo que… quiero preguntarte. Aunque creo que es mejor esperar…

Ella lo presentía…

- ¿Aún… aún contemplas el divorcio? –preguntó de una sola vez, sin mucho aspaviento-

Kotoko volvió a recordar algo, calló y luego dijo

- Tuve un sueño, Naoki.

- ¿Un sueño? –cuestionó confundido-

- No recuerdo cuando fue… Pero fue hace unos días.

- Kotoko… ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

- ¿Recuerdas la vez… que me hiciste el amor en la noche después de tu altercado con Keita en la universidad?

Naoki parecía palidecer. Kotoko sabía que ella no era una persona muy dada a tocar estos temas, pero no debía exagerar. ¿O sí?

- Lo… lo recuerdo… sí. ¿Eso fue lo que soñaste?

- Soñé con cada uno de los minutos de esa noche. Han sido muy pocas las veces que hemos hecho el amor así. Realmente pude comprender ese día que tú te sentías dueño de mi cuerpo, de mis sensaciones, de una parte de mi alma y yo… -sonaba nostálgica- yo me sentí dueña también de ti, de tus jadeos, de una parte de tu alma también. –Tocaba su pecho mientras su respiración aumentaba- Sentí que en este mundo eso era lo que significaba realmente hacer el amor. No solo algo emocional, pero también físico. Me hiciste temblar ese día como en ningún otro, Naoki. –Podía ver que la mirada de su esposo era de sorpresa y más incredulidad- ¿Tú en realidad lo recuerdas? ¿Significó tanto para ti como para mí?

Naoki parecía salir de un trance profundo cuando tomo la mano de su esposa, y la sostuvo firmemente.

- Yo no lo he olvidado, nunca olvido nuestros momentos juntos. Y te digo algo gracioso, yo soñé con lo mismo hace unos días también.- Kotoko sintió algo encenderse en su interior, como una leve luz.- Y recuerdo que ese día nos salimos de la rutina. Hicimos cosas que raramente habíamos hecho antes y sentí un placer que no puedo explicar. Era como si mi cuerpo realmente se hubiera conectado con el tuyo; cada gemido, cada respiración, cada una de tus palabras y tus besos. Si te preguntas si significo mucho para mí, no te lo podría negar jamás. –dijo sinceramente-

Kotoko se sintió sonrojar, y a la vez sintió tristeza. De nuevo.

- Me preguntas si contemplo el divorcio…-hizo una pausa- Por esta misma razón lo considero. Tú y yo jamás tendremos eso de nuevo. Y no digas que puedes vivir sin ello, porque sería mentir. Constituye una parte importante en una pareja, y nosotros no podríamos hacerlo. Yo no puedo ni pensar en que me traerá recuerdos espantosos, y tú no estarás cómodo sabiendo que no estoy disfrutando. Quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi alma ser tuya de nuevo, y que seas mío de esa manera. Pero…

- Detente –pidió Naoki- No me subestimes, Kotoko. No soy tan débil como crees.

- No es ser débil, es algo natural. No creo ser capaz de volver a tener intimidad sexual contigo. El pensamiento me aterroriza. Sería como una especie de…

- Deja de subestimarte a ti misma también. Sé que ahora será imposible que esto suceda, pero no pienso separarme de ti porque creas que no podremos tener sexo nunca más. –Naoki sujetó levemente su rostro- Yo amo más en ti de lo que tú siempre has pensado. –Kotoko tembló- Tal vez no se me den bien el expresar mis sentimientos, pero sí sé que ellos viven en mi gracias a ti. Tú me das luz en una vida aburrida. Me das amor y me das ánimos de seguir haciendo lo que amo. Jamás hubiera perseguido mis sueños de no ser por tu apoyo. Siempre pensé que muchas de tus decisiones las basabas en mí, pero ahora veo que todo lo que soy ahora lo hice por ti. Mi profesión, mi personalidad, mi rol como padre, todo fue para que te sientas más orgullosa de mi, para seguir admirándote de la manera en la que me sorprendes cada día.

Kotoko lloraba, Naoki lloraba.

- Sueño con el día de que lleguemos a ser mayores y sigas sorprendiéndome con tus ocurrencias, y yo siga tratando de hacer que me admires más, que me quieras más.

- Naoki…

- Todo lo que quiero es seguir amándote y que me ames cada día un poco más. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Kotoko no entendía bien como se había llegado a este punto, pero sentía que su pecho ardía en llamas y su corazón palpitaba más rápido. Era como conocer a Naoki de nuevo, o recuperar a Irie-kun en medio del caos que era su vida. Era su turno de sostener su cara entre sus manos. Unieron sus frentes y se quedaron allí por un minuto o dos, sintiendo su cercanía, hasta que Naoki decidió dar un paso extra. Lo sintió dirigirse hacia sus labios y la beso suave pero fervientemente, y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las suyas en su rostro. A pesar de que ella lo había besado con anterioridad, aun se atemorizaba por el contacto tan próximo. Pero se sintió segura en su calor, en su amor. Devolvió el beso y se abrazó a él, encontrando una calidez que extrañaba, que necesitaba.

Tenía una motivación para salir de aquel infierno, para olvidar aquella pesadilla. Poder estar con Mi-chan… Y poder estar con Naoki.

* * *

Agradecimiento a todas ustedes chicas que siguen apoyándome en mi historia. Disculpen mi retraso pero seguiré actualizando. Este relato es muy importante para mí. Las cuatro invitadas, 89cheshire, KarlizDrown2895, Jilary, yukatsu, Diana lopez, rita uchiha namikaze, florcita75, serena tsukino chiba, inochan-uchiha, elie240716, y thais, gracias por todo su apoyo señoritas. Sigo con esta historia para ustedes también.

Muchas bendiciones. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
